


The War Between Us

by Asgardslittlewriter



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Enemy Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love Triangles, Past Relationship(s), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardslittlewriter/pseuds/Asgardslittlewriter
Summary: When Thor is banished Loki takes the throne, but to do so he must break off his engagement with the love of his life Emmy and marry the Goddess Syngin. Emmy with a broken heart moves to Alfheim to be the Ambassador of Asgard, to get way from Loki. What happen when she meets The King of the Light Elves and started to mend her broken heart? Can Loki let her go to have her happy ending or will he fight to get her back, at any cost. What happens when lover become enemy?





	1. The Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first time posting so be kind! This will be a lengthily fic so hang tight!  
> Song: Fleurie, Love and War  
> "Lover, hunter, friend and enemy  
> You will always be every one of these  
> Lover, hunter, friend and enemy  
> You will always be every one of these  
> Nothing's fair in love and war"

“Council, I will handle the next audience privately.” Loki's voice cuts through the chatter, leaving no room to argue. Everyone bows in Loki's general direction before making a quick exit. Once all but Loki and Emmy were left the large golden doors shut. Loki's eyes washed over Emmy like a rain washing over a farmers land after a long drought. His eyes drinking her in, with every inch of her body he felt the natural feeling of relaxing spread over him. She was his oasis in the desert. Or was.  
Loki’s teal eyes flicked to the gold band on his left hand. It should have felt complete and comfortable; but instead it was cumbersome and heavy. It had been  two years since Odin had given Loki his ultimatum. With Thor’s banishment, Loki had to step up and take the throne; but also he was forced into marrying Syngin a goddess of Asgard and not the small beautiful woman who now stood slightly trembling in front of him now.  
Emmy was a nobleman's daughter, to most just another member of the royal court, but to Loki she was sun, she shed all the light in his world. She was his redemption, his grace, she was the very heart within him. Odin didn't care, to be King, Loki had to marry royal. There was no changing the old man's mind. In one day Loki was engaged to the light of his life, he was content, no longer thinking of himself as second best in his father's eyes but knowing he was Emmy's number one; to the next day, forced to break off his engagement and tossed in some other woman's arms and given the crown.  
Emmy put on an encouraging face for Loki's sake. She knew her place, her role. She let the love of her life go so he could achieve his dreams, so for once in everyone else's eyes he could be the golden child. Emmy knew that if she hadn't forced him to accept his father's conditions that Loki would have ended up resenting her. It physically pained her when Loki eventually lowered his head and closed his fist tightly around the emerald engagement ring as he turned and walked away from her and the life they could have had. All hope that he would just sweep her way and forget about all his need for validation, but Loki was honorable and loved his parents more than he’d cared to admit; banishment would have ruined him. Emmy knew it. Emmy knew his heart better than he.  
Loki came to her the night before his wedding and coronation suggesting they run away together, it took all Emmy had in her to say no. He had months to come to her but he choose to wait, It was just nerves at that point Emmy thought. The look of sheer heartbreak on Loki’s face instantly put tears in her eyes. That night somehow they ended up in a tangled mess. Under the new moon they became one. The world stopped just for them; two lovers who would never be together. It was a bittersweet reunion, it was a goodbye before you could ever meet. They held on to what could never be truly theirs.  
That night haunt them both, Loki’s touch couldn’t leave her skin just as her scent still lingered, it was always in breeze. How they managed to hold themselves together for the past two years was nothing short of a miracle. Not a single soul knew of their union under the hollow moon. To everyone Loki and Emmy had respectfully broken off their engagement, most commended Emmy for being so selfless but she didn’t care what other thought of her. Loki did and made it a point to keep her in the royal court to cover up any ill thoughts on Emmy. If like Loki's wife had wanted, and asked Emmy to leave everyone would suspect adultery or that there was some underlying meaning to it. So Loki kept her close, for only that reason he lied to himself.  
Emmy hid behind the mask of a happy subject that was practically stitched onto her face, whenever the royal couple was around she smiled and chatted with others around her, normal, Emmy did all she could to show the realm she was fine: when on the inside her chest was on fire with rage and depression. All she wanted to do was toss herself in her bed and never leave, she cried every night until there was nothing in her, just as every morning after another sleepless night sitting on the cozy armchair, unable to lay on her bed, the same bed Loki and her shared, she would wipe her eyes and put her mask back on.  
When Loki mingled in the crowd Emmy would like a magnet on opposite pulls, talk to the people across the room from him. She never let herself be near or alone with him but Emmy did steal a few glances at Loki but never let herself stray for long. Loki always sought her in the crowd but never let people see that it was her he always looked for.  
When the formal request for an audience of Loki came from Emmy, Loki's entire body flared to life. Syngin was gone for a few days on a royal tour and suspected that the timing of Emmys request was not coincidental. Loki’s thought raced as to what she needed to say to him, Loki had turned down numerous requests to court her, he lied and said she had her sights on another, as to not raise suspicion- was she coming to request his blessing in a husband?- Loki rage at the mere thought cause the end of his favorite writing quill. Loki has never seen her give any favored attention to any men in the court. Maybe she just need to see him from prying eyes just as Loki needed to see her. If her request hadn’t come in he would have sent her one. Loki missed her fiercely.

“My dear Emmy, it is so good to see you.” Loki said, all the pent up emotions he’d been pushing down resurfaced. Emmy knitted her hands together, trying to put words together, she need to be strong. She had to be, she told herself. Emmy looked up at Loki and felt her heart sag from the weight of pain it was carting. “Please Emmy, speak, I need to hear your voice, please it has been too long.” Loki stood from his throne and walked down the gold steps to her. She watched him step closer to her and she forced herself to step back as a warning to Loki. “Please don’t, we are alone, I need you.” Loki's voice cracked with the weight of desperation. Emmy closed her eyes in a vein effort to stop the river threatening to run down her cheek.  
“My King, I have respectfully come to ask that you give me the ambassadorship in Alfheim.” Emmy used the strongest voice she could muster. She lets her eyes meet Loki’s as he takes his the first worlds she spiked to him in just over two years.  
“No.” Loki says in a clipped tone. She tilts her head in slight confusion.  
“Why ever not? We both know I would be perfect for the role.” Emmy says letting her need to leave Asgard fuel her words. She knew she would have to fight him and was prepared to do so.  
“Because you need to be here, this is your home.” Loki says his heart crushing once more at the thought of Emmy leaving him.  
“My home is not Asgard.” Emmy says softly, a whisper of the pain that consumes her heart.  
“Emmy please, if a job is what you need I will find you one or Norns, I will make one for you here. Please Emmy don’t.” Loki runs his hand through his hair roughly.  
“Loki I couldn’t care less for the number of hairs in Odin’s beard than I do about the job, I just can't’ stay here.” Emmy stress tossing her hands to her sides letting a deep sigh escape her lips.  
“Why? I mean... I know, but why now?” Loki asks and Emmy bites her lip.  
“I thought I could handle it, that anything was enough, that watching you would be better than having nothing at all.” Emmy whimpers. “I am dying Loki.” She clutches the fabric closest to her heart. Loki looks at his sun being slowly covered in clouds of heartbreak. He want to console her and make it alright but he couldn’t move. “I know you are going to love this perfect life that you deserve, and one day your going to kiss Syngin and it won’t be forced. I know your going to run your thumb or the top of her hand instinctively or your going to tug a run away strand of hair behind her ear and I can’t see that. I can’t just stand here like a fool I have been watching the life I should have had with another woman playing my part. I can’t Loki. I would rather push a blade in to my heart than see you with your beautiful raven haired hiers... children I won’t bare, as they run through castle. I will die before I push myself into that kind of torture.” Loki growls at the word Emmy was sobbing to him, her tears now running rampant down her face.  
“Emmy I need you here, even the smallest sight of you gives my lungs air. I need you here.” Loki chokes.  
“I gave you all I had, what your asking is that I also give you my future. Only alive when you remember to look in my general direction. I will if you ask me but please Loki if you ever even thought that you loved me please don’t ask me. I gave up all my dreams, hopes, all I had planned my life to be, so you could have your crown do not ask me to give up my only other chance at life.” Emmy drops to her knees, her black dress floating around her, she was pleading to her king for mercy.  
“If you want me have me. Become my companion.” Loki says dropping down to her level. Emmys mind halts in shock.  
“You want me to be your royal fuck? Your concubine?” Emmy whispers like a switch being flicked, her tears subsided. She raises her hand and uses all the strength to strike Loki’s cheek. The sound of her pride echoing through the hall. Emmy sobers up and stands her rage now in full control. Loki cupped his cheek, struggling to find words for the first time in his entire existence. “I didn’t ask you, it’s a respectful demand. You will agree to my transfer request or I will tell everyone about our affair. Loki you have broken my heart and now insulted my character, you own me a shred of respect. Do this or I make it my life’s mission to burn your monarchy to the ground.” Emmy eyes burn with her wrath. Loki leaps to his feet and grabs her wrist tightly, pulling her tightly against him.  
“I could toss you in the dungeons for that’s stunt, little one.” Loki says masking that pain that was crashing within him.  
“Good, as long as I never have to see you face.” Emmy spits. If he hates her then he will move on. All Emmy ever wants is his happiness even if it’s not her.  
“Is that what you desire Emmy?” Loki asks he running his nose along her palm. The intense sparks between the two could light a damp piece of wood.  
“It’s what I need Loki. You were once my Valhalla, but now you have become my Hel.” Emmy says honestly.  
“Then it is what you shall have on two conditions: one being that you report once a week to me on your work. Via letter is fine, though you ought to make trips home every so often.” Loki's breath washes over Emmy intoxicating her.  
“The second.” Emmy says trying to pull away but it was to no avail.  
“One kiss.” Loki licks his lips, her temptations being calls to him like a siren. He need to feel her. Emmys whimpers.  
“Please I can't, it's taken all that I have left in me to ask this of you, if you kiss me I will never be able to leave you.” Emmy cries up at Loki who had moved his face closer to hers.  
“And why is that?” Loki asks, He need her to say it one last time to him. His inner self was thrashing against him, screaming to not let her go... to go with her.  
“You know why Loki.” Loki's heart tightened when she breathed his name. Loki leaned his forehead on her letting his eyes flutter shut. For a moment all he could do was breath in her scent. All the realm melted away, hiss crown, his wife, his pain,all that he'd been bottling up was gone in Emmys presence. Loki let his nose graze her hairline. All he had ever wanted was in this woman, so close and yet so far away.  
“I need to hear you say it.” Loki's lips brush against her temple as he speaks. He has never wanted anything more in his life more than he wanted to hear her speak life back in to him.  
“Because I love you and if you kiss me I will become nothing but a ghost, haunting the person I once was. What's left of my soul will slip from me and live in this moment forever more. I will become a beggar at your altar, pleading for a wayward glance to feed my love starved heart. Kiss me once more and you shall surely be taking a knife and slitting my throat.” Emmys words made Loki's throat close up. Loki cupped Emmys face softly and tilted it up his lips on a breath away.  
“I love you Emmy, all of me is yours. When you leave you take my heart with you. My life is yours, when I breath it is just another way to say I love you. I love you Emmy, please never forget that.” a cold tear falls on Emmys cheek, their shared pain mixing into salty rain drops. Loki's lightly rest his forehead on hers, his tears falling, this was the end of Loki, the man he once was. His execution in this kiss. Emmy pressed up ever so softly, giving in to her heart's wails, but she broke the kiss just a soon as she physical could. Pulling from Loki, pulling from the one place she wanted to be the most. Loki's felt his world crush down on him as her hands slowly slipped from his grasp. Her brown hair falling over her face hiding her torment stricken face from his view. Emmy crossed her arms over her chest, hugged herself in an vain effort to keep it all together; her body wanted nothing more than to just collapse to the floor and let the agony consume her.  
“I shall be gone by the morning, please inform Alfheim of my coming.” Emmy spoke after a long silent pause as both Loki and Emmy tried to breath.  
“All will be arranged, whatever you need Emmy, anything, everything.” Loki whispered, If Emmy could look up from the floor she would have seen Loki in most pain he's ever been in but she couldn't. Emmy couldn't see Loki as he fought against himself, battling to stay rooted in place and not grab the love of his life and force her to stay, or to simply run away with her, but Loki saw her shoulder sag and knew he had to stay in place for her sake. Emmy turned to face Loki one last time as his Emmy, as his love, Her eyes snapped to his, staring straight through him. She had no more tear left in her, no more emotion in her eyes, he could see the hollowness that now carved in her.  
“My King.” She said with a tight voice before picking up her black skirt and bending low. “Thank you.” Emmy says respectfully, and Loki raises a hand. To dismiss her. Loki didn't have words other than please stay so he opted not to say anything at all. Emmy turns swiftly and Loki uses his magic to open the door before her. Emmy stops at the entryway and turns her head back. Loki's didn't let his gaze falter from her. Emmy took one last glance before closing her eyes and turn her head, taking a deep breath and walking on.  
Loki watched the door for sometime, the image of Emmy stills stained in front of him even though she was long gone from the doorway. Her long brown hair hanging gracefully down her back in soft curls, her black velvet dress that hugged her softly the way Loki wish he could. Her pink lips tugged between her teeth, as she tried to hold herself together; But it was her eyes that were looking at him with burning pain that haunted him the most.  
Per Emmys request, as much as it anguished Loki he had send immediate word to the King of Alfheim, King Henry Augustine, of Emmys soon arrival. He was a kind man with a strong army, Loki didn't hate when he had to converse with the other king. Henry was well read and smart, Loki hated most people but he hated Henry less than most. Loki shut himself in his private library, his sanctuary to let him decompress after his final goodbye to Emmy. Loki wondered what she was thinking, was she regretting her decisions for the past year like Loki was? Was she crying, was she angry? Loki stared at the book he had left open from the night before. He tried to find refugee in the made up word but he couldn't focus. All he could think of was Emmy. Her smile when they would go for walks in Frigga's garden, her laugh when he did small tricks for her, making flowers bloom from thin air. The way her eyes gleamed when she said had said ‘I love you’. The feel of her skin as Loki would run his fingers down her arm before he would lean down to kiss her. Loki had tried often to rid her from his mind but it was as if she was a red mead stain on a white shirt. No amount of scrubbing or erasing could rid her from his mind; she was like a birthmark on his heart.

Neither Loki nor Emmy slept that night. They both paced the confines of their respective rooms, playing and replaying various moments of their long relationship, but mostly they just obsessed over their goodbye.  
Emmy packed, her chambers for the past sixty some odd years, stuffed semi haphazardly in four large trunks. She carefully and neatly packed a box of all the gifts Loki had given her over those passed years in its own trunk, the books, letters, dresses, jewelry, dried flowers- everything but two incredibly special letters and a small hair pin, those she held on too. She locked it and had it sent to him discreetly and sent the key in a separate envelope. She felt good about her move to Alfheim. She felt like she was ready for this.  
At seven sharp she stood at the Bifrost, a few friends stood waiting to say goodbye, it tugged her heart to see how they cared, no one asked her why the sudden move because they knew. She hid her pain well but they could tell. Heimdall was not only her means of passage to Alfheim but also a well wisher. Heimdall saw all and felt deeply for the small Asgardian girl, he saw all the nights of anguish she had, and was happy she could go on to a new life.  
Loki stood tall and indifferent, as King he was to anoint her as an ambassador of Asgard, His jaw was clenched so tight it could cause damage, but he kept his emotion in check. Loki let his eyes pour over Emmy, she was in a pale blue silk dress that wrapped around her bust than pleated out in full skirt, she look liked the most elegant women ever to have ever walk Yggdrasil. Her light brown hair was braided in loose braid down her back, and small silver beads that she had woven in gleamed softly in the morning sun as her braid swayed when Emmy walked in front of Loki. Emmy sank to her knees with her head bowed her loose hair tumbling in front of her. Everyone stood watching them with careful eyes, looking to see if they might move one toe out of the normal. Loki took his specter and softly touched it to her left shoulder.  
“Emmy Brynhild, I appoint you a force and guide of Asgard.” He moved his golden staff to the top of her head. “An official representative for us, an example, a helping hand to our friend of Alfheim.” He slowly moves the Specter to her right shoulder. “I grant you the authority, and wisdom of my hand and crown. Do you promise to uphold and respect the law of both Asgard and Alfheim, To be the eyes and ears, to be the strong hand of Asgard to the best of your abilities?” Loki questions Emmy. She keeps her head low and wets her lips with her tongue before answering. The weight of the specter resting on her dominant shoulder.  
“Yes, King Odinson, I do.” Emmy says softly. Loki's heart stammers at her musical tone, an effect he doubts will ever subside even with the passing of time.  
“By the power granted onto me by the Norns, stand and walk with power of Asgard behind you.” Loki says and lifts his specter from her. “Your home will miss you fiercely.” Loki adds, double meaning leaking from every word. He lends his hand down and Emmy timidly takes it allowing Loki to lift her back to her feet.  
“Thank you King Odinson.” She says her chest heaving with nerves. Loki's hand tightened on hers as Loki kneels before her. The small audience behind them gasp. Not in the history of Asgard has a king ever bowed before anyone. Loki places a tender kiss on the top of Emmys delicate hand.  
“Why, such is love’s transgression.  
Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,  
Which thou wilt propagate, to have it pressed  
With more of thine. This love that thou hast shown  
Doth add more grief to too much of mine own.  
Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears.  
What is it else? A madness most discreet,  
A choking gall, and a preserving sweet.  
Farewell.” Loki recites, his lips pressed softly against Emmys hand. Emmys mind was brought back to the day they were walking in the field, Loki's hand in her hair as he read Shakespeare to her for the first time.  
“I have not broken your heart - you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine.” Emmy says lowly. Loki stay put on his knees before her. An act of utter submission.  
“Broken or not I will always love you.” Loki says barely above a whisper.  
“Farewell Loki.” Emmy says slowly and squeezes Loki's hand while she leans down and whispers to Loki, “Jeg elsker deg.” I love you in the old tongue, something Loki and Emmy spoke when ears were listen. Loki rose slowly to his feet and Emmy took her hand back and turned from Loki and back to Heimdall, all who had gathered stayed mute as they had witnessed the most intimate of exchanges; A lovers goodbye.  
“I’m ready Heimdall.” Emmy says clearing her throat and the tall god nods swiftly and turn to open the bifrost for her.  
Loki walks away to the rainbow bridge as Emmy turns to her new journey, Neither of them turn back to see the other. All that could have been said has been, Loki can't abdicate his throne and she couldn't watch him in the life she rightfully should have had. The bystanders thought they saw a farewell but truly they had just seen two deaths. The people who they saw this morning - they would have loved for all eternity, they would have been happy and had children and lived long full lives together; But they were just killed. The Loki who was walking slowly back to his castle was different from the who walked in his shoes a day ago. This Loki was a rebirth. This Emmy she had a whole new life to build and pave. The two people who had just rose from ashes of heartbreak; could never be together. These two people would only burn what they touched together. No, this Loki and this Emmy were strangers at heart. Just doppelgangers, nothing more than the same face of a person they once loved. The day Odin turned over his crown was the day he killed two children in love, two people who were meant to be - who will never be.  
When Loki heard the opening of the Bifrost he stopped Closed his eyes and whispered an I love you in to the air. Loki didn't care if Emmy couldn't hear him, he just needed Yggdrasil to know he would love her, even with the passing of time he would love her - Maybe not in the way he did now but there would always be a part him who would love the woman how had just left him. Loki sun just made her permanent rotation from his realm. Once the sound of the Bifrost stopped Loki squared his shoulder and kept walking. Emmy was gone, and that was it.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was just coastin'  
> Never really goin anywhere  
> Caught up in a web I was gettin kinda used to stayin' there  
> And out of the blue  
> I fell for you  
> Now you're lifting me up, instead of holding me down  
> Stealing my heart instead of stealing my crown  
> Untangled all the strings round my wings that were tied  
> I didn't know him and I didn't know me  
> Cloud nine was always out of reach  
> Now I remember what it feels like to fly  
> You give me butterflies" ~ Butterfly Kacey Musgraves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!  
> Chapter two is here!  
> I probably add once a week :)  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Heimdall dropped Emmy off at the front of the Alfheim castle.  It was equal to the size of Asgards but it was completely made of stone. It had aged moss and vines at that wrapped around it. Alfheim was powerful like Asgard but one wouldn't know it by looking at it. The light elves were of nature, their city was built around a large and dense forest. The buildings all mirrored it surroundings, full of foliage and stone. With spring in full bloom, the realm was full of vibrant and bright colors, and smelled of a meadow after a storm practically all season long. The huge light colored wood  door to the Alfheim castle was wide open and a group of people stood watching Emmy as she got her bearings, straining her blue dress out and tossing her thick braid behind her. She took a deep breath and looked up at the crowd.

“You must be Lady Emmerlynn Brynhild of Asgard!”  A tiny eleven woman jumps from the front of the crowd and practically flying to Emmy and pulling her in a tight hug. The small  thin woman looked like a ball of sunshine and smelled like fresh strawberries. “I am Princess Marigold Augustsen.” She keeps both hands on either side of Emmys shoulders. It like they were old friends though they had never met. The elf womans pink lips were pulled tight into grin.

“Emmy Brynhild, Ambassador of Asgard. Though you know that.” Emmy smiled and tried to curtsy but Marigold wouldn't have it. Marigold reminded Emmy of the girl she once was, full of joy and smiles, and it tugged Emmys heart, she wanted desperately to be that girl again. Emmy looked at the Princess with slight envy, Her pin straight light strawberry blonde  hair blew gently in wind and her warm amber skin almost glittered in the spring sun that was casting warm rays above them.

“Of course, you are much younger than I expected you to be.” Marigold giggled.

“If six hundred still considered young?” Emmy teased she instantly felt comfortable with the Princess due to her warm personality that exuded from the elf princess’s wide smile and kind eyes.

“Well the last Asgardian who lived here was like a billion and he was so grumpy and stuffy.” Marigold says off the fly of her tongue but quickly smacked her hand to her mouth. “Oh dear that was rude!” She squeaks, her wide eyes on Emmy nervously waiting for a verbal lashing.

“Oh please! No it wasn't, the elders of my homeland can be... quite up tight.” Emmy laughs when Marigold shoulders sag with relief.

“Will I am glad you are here and I will make it a mission to have you be my friend!” Marigold smiled and took Emmys elbow, wrapping it with hers and guided her into the large castle.

“I doubt you have to try very hard Princess.” Emmy says looking around the grand entry hall, it was full of art and light marble floors. Emmy would have thought by the exterior it be dark in the castle but it was warm and bright, large windows adorn the walls pouring in sunlight.

“Please call me Vee, all my close friends do.” Marigold said and Emmy tilt her head to Marigold confused. “My brother.. The King... He gave it to when I was a baby and it kinda just stuck, I love it now, Marigold was my mother's name and I am not my Mother.” Vee said with a hint of sorrow but she brushed it off quickly, masking her face with a toothy smile.

“Ok Vee... Thank you helping me, I’m sure a maid could have done it though, you didn't have to ruin your morning.” Emmy says and Vee gripped Emmys shoulder tightly with her other hand.

“Oh nonsense! I am head of the house, Not only is it my job but I was just dying to meet you!” Vee says and Emmy smiles, picking up her silk skirt as they stepped up the marble stairs to the next floor.

“I thought only the Queen was head of house?” Emmy question and Vee giggled

“My brother is not married.” Vee said and Emmy frowned, but remembered that this was different realm and they had their own customs. Emmy’s heart clenched an moment of jealousy. “He said it be good for me to have something that was mine, I love my home and running it it such a joy! Though, I think he just didn't want the responsibilities.” She laughed and Emmy smiles; she didn't even realize it wasn't forced. “This is bedroom wing, the whole top south side is bedrooms, Your is right down here on the left.” Vee points to a pale wood door at the end of the hall they  had been walking. Vee took out a key from her pocket and broke from Emmy to unlock the door. It opened with a soft moan, and Vee step in first. “Your luggage came before you and I had it sent up for you.” Vee says and Emmy smiles.

“Thank you Vee.” Emmy says with a bit of shock in her voice and she looked about her new home. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows raised in awe.

“Is everything ok?” Vee asked worriedly. “I can switch your room if  you'd like!” She asked with anxiety leaking in her tone.

“No! No! It's wonderful, truly much more than what I was living in on Asgard.” Emmy says and touching Vees shoulder reassuringly and Vee sighed with relief. Emmys chambers had four rooms in total, a sitting & entryway that had a tiny kitchenette, a den with a small personal library that was already stocked, a large bedroom and full bathroom. It was furnished with light wood and white accents. On the exterior walls were tall and wide windows letting in as much natural light as possible; making every room light and airy. Emmy smiled, she would definitely be comfortable here.

“Ok, I will be back in an hour to come get you and bring you to the throne room to meet my brother and show you around.” Vee says giving Emmy a tight hug, before placing the key to the room on a small side table by the door. Vee walks out shutting the door softly behind her leave Emmy alone in her new home.

 

Vee ran as fast as she could down to the throne room where her brother was. She burst in ungracefully, skidding in to Henry dragging from his conversation with his first lieutenant to the back corner. The court did not pay mind to them, as Vee was often was loud and jumping on about something and they had just learned to tune her out.

“Henry the Asgardian is here!” Vee squeaks to Henry, he raises one of his eyebrows down to  his little sister.

“And?” He says confused taking a small deep breath.

“She is so beautiful, and sweet.” Vee says emphatically. Henry rolls his eyes and chuckles. “And about your age! Well a couple of year younger but she's not brutish bore like all the other Asgardians we've met!” Vee jumps gripping on he shoulders. “You have to take her to the gardens, charm her, oh marry her!” Vee says with wide eyes pleading for a sister.

“Vee, dear I think your getting a bit carried away, breath Vee.” He coaches his sister and she takes a deep breath. “And out Vee.” Henry laughs softly at his sister. Henry was curious as to who Loki had sent to Alfheim, it was rather rushed but Henry didn't mind, his relationship with Asgard was strong but with Vees words Henry was more curious than ever of the newcomer who had arrived.

  


Emmy let a out a soft sigh, she was relieved to be here. She walked to the bedroom and tossed herself on the plush bed, finally she could sleep on a bed and not be haunted by Loki's touch. This bed didn't have his scent somehow still deeply embedded in all the pillows and blankets. This bed smelled like relaxing lavender much to Emmys relief. Emmy got up not wanted to fall asleep and made her way to her trunks and started to unpack.

 

It didn't take Emmy long to get settled and unpacked as she didn't have much. She was looking out at the meadow that was outside her sitting room window when a soft knock came to Emmys door. Vee let her self in when Emmy called for her.

“Ready?” Vee asked excitely and Emmy smiled back at Vee and nodded.  Vee lead her back down the hallways and down the stairs that they had originally came from but they took a left at the bottom of the steps, going the opposite direction as the entry way doors. The throne room was straight down the hall easy to find no matter how lost you were, it took up over half of the first level. It was were all the gatherings were held and the dinning hall was attached to it, Vee so helpfully told Emmy. The doors were wide open when they reached the grand hall. There was a small party of people scattered around and they all looked in Vee and Emmys direction when they beezed in, this time Vee entered in a more calm manner. All the court was excited to see their new member since word had gotten around that morning. Vee guided Emmy to the two men at the front of the steps that lead up to royal thrones.

“Henry!”  Vee called and the man who was closest to the stairs turned and looked up to smile wide at Vee. Henry was tall and strong, a natural looking leader, he had light reddish blonde hair that curled softly up and round his simple golden crown. He wore relaxed clothes, a deep maroon tunic with silver buttons and matte leather pants. He was breathtaking even Emmy who never looked at another man like she did Loki, was taken back but his stunning physical beauty.

“Vee Darling!” King Henry patts the top of his friend shoulder before breaking aways and meet up with Vee and Emmy.  His smile was infectious, Vee grinned at her brother lovingly.

“Brother, This is Emmerlynn Brynhild of Asgard!” Emmy curtsies and bows her head making Henry chuckle softly.

“Please stand you are a friend of Alfheim and I, No need for formalities.” Henry says his voice was a soft and smooth as Emmys silk dress.

“Sorry King.” Emmy flushes lightly.

“Henry Please.” He takes Emmys small hand and bends down to plant a soft kiss.

“Henry.” Emmy echos, her heart shaking in her chest.

“Will you do me the honor of walking with me in the gardens?” Henry asks and Emmy smiles and nods. Vee squeaks and Henry gives her the look of ‘shh’.  Henry takes Emmys arm in his and leads her to the open twin doors on the far wall. He was taken back by Emmy, She much more beautiful than Vee had gave her credit, Her long syrup hair was shining in the sunlight and it made Henry want to know what it would feel though his fingers. Her petite from was enticing in the most intimate way to him, Her sky blue dress flattered her in such a way that it was hard not to notice the delicate swell of her breasts and hourglass figure. Henry scolded himself for such thoughts on a lady.  “Lady Emmerlynn, it is nice to meet you.” Henry says softly once they were couple feet from the castle on the path to the Gardens in the back.

“It is nice to meet you Kin.. I mean Henry.And please call me Emmy” Emmy corrects herself, her shy voice made Henry smiled nodding  at her.

“Tell me, I hope I’m being rude but I am course as to why you came in such a rush, does, Asgard trust us so little?” Henry ask out of curiosity and Emmy lets out a small gasp, she hadn't even thought it would seem rude or odd for Asgard to sent someone so quick after the retirement of the previous ambassador.

“No! Oh No.. No! I requested to come quickly, I should have waited and been more respectful as to not cause strain between realms. Oh I was foolish wasn't I!” Emmy mentally smacking herself in the head and quickly stop in their tracks and looking up at Henry with wide nervous eyes.

“Oh lady Emmy I didn't mean to cause you distress, I am most glad you are here, please forgive me for worrying you!” Henry says and Emmy lets out the breath she had been holding and turn her eyes back to the path they were walking.  “I was just curious.” He adds. Emmy sighs and looks to the sky above them, He saw a deep sadness in her eyes, the kind that was not easily cured, the kind he had recognized from his own grief. He thought maybe she had lost someone close to her or maybe was hurt in some fashion.

“I was engaged but it... Fell through.” Emmy chooses her words carefully. “I just couldn't be there anymore. I needed to go... I was..” She let her words fall flat. Her eyes watered and she took a shaky breath. Henry heart ached at the sight of her dark green eyes as they dampen. He led her to stone bench close to them and Emmy sighed as she collected herself. “Oh forgive me I shouldn't have.” She says and Henry tilted her head in compassion.

“No please, feel free to speak, I care deeply for all who stay in my court, I should like to be your friend.” He says and Emmy looks up at him, even when sitting he was so much more taller than her.

“I have no family left on Asgard and I just couldn't bare to watch him with his new wife, so I request a transfer. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble.” Emmy says looking up at Henry who sat closer than he had to.

“No Lady Emmy you did not.” He comforted her with his words while looking down at her. He eyes look at her softly. He already felt so much for her.

“Thank you for opening your castle to me, it is much appreciated.” She says her eyes fixed on Henry's.

“It is at your disposal.” Henry breath down at her. Henry felt his body scream against him, he never believe in love at first sight, he thought all the childrens stories were just that; children's stories, but here he was staring down at the Asgardian, feeling like he found a part of himself he didn't even know was missing.

Emmy and Henry spoke at great length of all things literary and music, they had things in common but as they were both from different realms, both had much to show the other. Emmy had felt more relaxed with Henry than she had felt in anyone else company in over a year. There was no Loki lurking at the edge of Henry's mind as he was with everyone else's mind in Asgard. He was refreshing and it didn't take Emmy long to push her pain aside and just be there with Henry. Henry had made it his new mission to get her to open up to him and maybe one day, if she was willing let him make her his., should all things plan out well. But Henry was getting ahead of himself, something Vee and Him had in common.  

Emmy compared Henry to Loki, it was hard for her not to, but Henry was nothing like Loki and it was a good thing. Loki was a closed book even to Emmy, she could never really tell what was on his mind. But  with Henry his eyes gave it all way. She could tell what ever he was feeling just by the squint of his eyes, and she loved it, she didn't feel the need to tiptoe around his emotions and they didn't cause whiplash. Loki was always jumping feeling from happy to manic in a split second. No Henry was nothing like Loki, He was wonderfully different.

  



	3. Spilled Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It goes like the clouds  
> It floats like the sky  
> I want to go someplace and find you there  
> Don't go away  
> I need you to stay  
> I want to go someplace and find you there"
> 
> Someplace - Jake Bugg

Every morning for the next two weeks Henry took Emmy for a stroll around the Gardens. They laughed and shared stories, both becoming more and more comfortable with one another. Slowly Emmy smiled more and more, Alfheim was healing Emmys shattered heart without her even trying. Loki still haunted her mind but it was not as loud as it was when she first came, now his memory was more of low hum in the back of her mind. Emmy was fitting in well to the Alfheim society. Her personality was a perfect fit, everyone was bubbly and kind, just like Emmy. Vee had brought Emmy everywhere. She brought her to the markets and all around the city, helping Emmy buy outfits to work better with Alfheims style, that was not so different the Asgard, just a bit more earthy in tones.  Emmy and Vee become fast and close friends, spent all the free time Emmy wasn’t with Henry with Vee.

Emmy sent her letters to Loki like she was told. She keep them cool and void of any emotion. She addressed them  to ‘King Odinson’ and signed them with just her initials. She didn't ask any question or give much detail. Just that all was well the people were nice and that there were no plots against Asgard. Her letters were full of venom and unspoken words: it was not what Loki was used to reading from her. These letters were only a paragraph or two, unlike the ones she used to send to him back when what now felt like life time ago; Those letters were pages long full of color and deep emotions. Loki wrote back to her, giving news of Asgard and asking how she was. He was desperate for her to give him something but she didn't answer any of the question he asked. Should she have been any other subject Loki would have had them formally shamed and stripped of their titled, but she was untouchable; they both knew it. She could do anything and Loki wouldn't even bat an eye at her. Loki had asked Heimdall how Emmy was fairing and he actually smiled when he told Loki she was thriving. Loki was relieved. All Loki had to do was wait a month and a half for the Light Elves summers solstice feast; to which Loki was invited to go and stay for a few days, then he could see Emmy. Loki need to see her, He was slowly fading into nothing without her. Syngin was trying, but there was nothing she could possibly do to bring him from where he was. He was in a dark pit of heartbreak that held him captive, Loki was a bit more harsh than normal; His people stayed far away from him for the time being. That was the best thing anyone could do. He spent most his time alone in his study reading or drinking, whatever would suppress Emmys memory better at the time.

Loki was incredibly tempted to visit Emmy, He wanted so badly to use his powers to bring him where he need to be the most, but decided that she need time to miss him. Once she saw him again she would reconsider his offer of being his companion. Loki touched his cheek as he thought of her slap when he first brought the idea up. If she said yes they could still have everything they had wanted before, the love, the bond, the crown and children. He could give her it all, she was stuck on the titles; titles that didn't mean anything at the end of the day.

 

>>>>>>>

After the first week Henry gifted Emmy with a small puppy, She practically cried with happiness. On one of their morning walks she a had told Henry that she had always wanted a dog for a companion but if you lived in the castle in Asgard you couldn't have pets.  The next day he had giving her a pup of one of the native breeds to Alfheim. She adored the small dog and was never really apart from little guy. She named him Sybil and hugged him tightly and she put the small puppy down before she jumped into Henry's arms. Henry couldn't help but wrap his arms around Emmy tightly, letting himself be buried in to her hair, breathing in the warm vanilla and honey that she smelled of. Emmy quickly realized how forward she was being and unhooked herself from his neck and blushed bright red and turned herself back to the small puppy at her feet. The rest of the day Henry smiled like the love struck fool he was, the memory of her soft frame pressed against him sent him shivers joy, He hardly even spoke the rest of the day he was so infatuated.

The next day Henry and Emmy sat on their favored bench in the garden before breakfast. They sat together watching Sybil ‘hunt’ an ant. His soft floppy ears bumped around after him. Emmy had a smile on her face for a full twenty four hours. She was so busy chasing after her furry baby that Loki has not even drifted into her mind. The first time in hundreds of years she did even pay him any mind.

“He is adjusting well.” Henry mused and Emmy smiled, her pink lips formed a almost never fading smile.

“Yes I agree, he is. Last night he did all his commands seamlessly.” Emmy boasts.

“Well that is impressive.” Henry  watched Emmy intently as her eyes tracked little Sybil. She was more beautiful than any women he had ever that was for sure. She was more intelligent than anyone else in court by far. Yes Henry though she was a treasure, And that's what bothered him... Who would turn their backs on such a glorious gem? Henry itched to ask her who haunted her heart but she never even turned the conversation in the direction where it could be smoothly discussed. Henry knew it was intentional and he'd never press her, but he was dying to know at what extent her heart was broken. He noticed every once and a while she eyes would gloss over and her sweet face would twist in a stubble frown when her mind drifted to the dark place the other man lived with in her, if Henry just knew how deep  it was maybe he could craft better what to pull her out. One day he would get her to talk he just had to have patience with this fragile woman.

“You must tell your King that we are most excited to see him at our annual Summer Gala.” Henry said, the morning sun warming his face as it shone down on the two. Emmy rolled her bottom lip in her mouth. She called Sybil over and he trotted back to his mother.

“He is coming?” Emmy asked tentatively as her hand came to brush Sybils fur.

“It wasn’t discussed between the two of you?” Henry frowned and Emmy sighed.

“We don't ... He doesn't.. What I mean to say is King Odinson is fickle, I assumed he wouldn't come.” Emmy said swallowing hard. She had hoped he wouldn't come. No she pleaded to the Norns that he would take the hint and keep his distance.

“We got word him and the Queen would be staying for a few days in celebration.” Henry said watching her closely as she stroked Sybil.

“Good, it will be _nice_ to see them both.” Emmy said in a cool tone that Henry had yet to hear from her.

“I haven't seen Loki since his Coronation, Though he wasn't in kind spirits than. You know him is he kind?” Henry asked trying to figure out her cold touch to the Asgards King. “We spoke in great lengths on Midgard literature once at a feast, he was very stubborn in his opinion.” Henry muses noticing how Emmys eyebrows furrow in un said emotions.

“King Odinson is incredibly intelligent and a wise and noble King, I say that not just a subject.” Emmy looked up at Henry who titled the head at her. “If between friends I can speak freely.” She says and Henry nods.

“Always speak freely Emmy. Your thoughts and secrets are safe with me.” Henry says solemnly.

“King Odinson is a thick headed man with a possession problem extending from his feelings of being inferior to his wayward Brother, whom I love dearly and miss fiercely. I would not trifle too far from social protocol  with him for you may end up a spiders web of mischief and lies.” Emmy looks at Henry her face in an unreadable expression. “With growing up with the princes, there is one thing I can says for certain it is that King Odinson only fights for the things he has already lost.” Emmy turns back to look at the garden, the flowers had all just began to bloom gives a burst of vibrant color and life. Emmy stood swiftly and Henry jumped up after her.

“If I offend you Emmy I apologize profusely.” Henry says gently letting her take his elbow.

“No Henry you didn't. King Odinson and I were close, the downfall of his brother and the events after it is a sore spot between the two of us.” Emmy says and call of Sybil as they moved through the pathways.

“But he trusted you to come here?” He sas looking down at the women on his arm.

“King Odinson is fickle as I had said, besides I requested this transfer, He owed me a favor.” She said and paused in her steps. “He wouldn't have agreed though if I wasn't the best for the job.” She says quickly and Henry laughed bring his hand over hers that was on the bicep. Emmys heart sputtered at the intimate gesture.

“Emmy I never doubted your qualification. You have done wonderful so far here.” He says with a smile making Emmy grin back.

“Just be wary of his coming here.” Emmy says and Henry nods His mind reeling from her new information. She didn't speak too much of her life on Asgard. She spoke of Thor often in a friendly manner  and always by his first name, but King Loki; it was always very formal and cool. Henry wondered if Thor was who she was once engaged to. Henry frowned at the thought of her with that large loud man who thundered in everywhere. Thor had spent some time on Alfheim with his trusted warriors, Henry liked Thor but he couldn't picture Emmy finding his brash ways attractive without frowning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short, I will post the next chapter where *Squeek* fluffy ensues soon... like tomorrow!  
> Thank you for the love, you guys are the best!


	4. Where does your heart lay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You run with the sun in your eyes  
> Arms open to whatever you find  
> Then there's me  
> Hopelessly trying to find a way  
> Of hearing three little words from your mouth  
> And not feeling this heaven with doubt  
> Humor me, I know you've said it but
> 
> Say it again  
> I wanna know that you mean it, this time  
> Say it again  
> I know that I should believe it  
> But I never thought someone  
> Would love me like you say you do  
> Say it again, and I'll say it back to you"  
> ~Frances, Say it Again 
> 
>  
> 
> Fluffy gooey goodness.  
> Things heat up!

“Emmy you have to be faster than that to beat me in a race.” Henry calls to Emmy who was a few yards behind Henry.  Henry had halted his trusty steed: Erwin, a tall pure inky black stallion who he had for many years now. He waited for Emmy, who was on a smaller sleek silver mare, to catch up. He watched her with a full heart, she was positively radiant in her summer riding gear; a pink linen dress and tall brown boots, she let her long hazel hair fall untied around her, letting it dance and twist in the wind. He couldn't have even dreamed of a more bewitching image than her right in the moment; Flushed face and a smile directed only to him.

“It's not fair I have to wait for Sybil! He is not quick yet!” Emmy laughed, her cheeks flushed from the ride, she looked down at her furry friend as he raced behind her a couple feet back, tail swinging back and forth as he had the time of his life chasing after his person.

“I still won though.” Henry tease and Emmy rolled her eyes though her smile grew wider when she look at him as he gave her is classic smitten grin.

“By default.” She states and Henry chuckled deeply, cause Emmy to instinctively grin with joy from the sound.

“I will take it.” He says and jumps from his Ewins back and pats his backside, as a clue to let him roam while they sat at the peek of the far hill. Henry strode to Emmys side and helped her down, relishing in the closeness he could get from her. Emmys mare, Idunn trotted to Erwin as they sought out a nearby stream. Sybil ran after them, causing both Emmy and Henry to laugh at his little floppy ears jump with each stride he took.  Henry and Emmy laid out a blanket and sat under the mid morning sun, a Sunday tradition they had started the first week she arrived.

Emmy had been on Alfheim for a almost two month now.  Henry and Emmy were thick as thieves. They spent whatever time they could with one another. Slowly Emmy started to think of Henry as not just a friend, and it petrified her.  She found herself staring at his lips and when she caught herself the first time she nearly broke out in tears from the weight of the guilt she felt. Emmy had made an excuse and went to bed early that particular night and cried over herself. She missed Loki so much in that moment. Emmy’s heart broke for him, he felt like she was betraying him for such thoughts.

Though Emmy couldn't help her attraction to Henry. It was a strong bond that were spinning together, but the one she had with Loki though, it was nearly severed, there were still tiny threads holding them close. Emmy was torn between past and present and all she desperately wanted was to just have a happy future. Loki was still there in her, he called to her in ways she will never understand.  

“Where is your mind Emmy dear?” Henry asked after a few moment had passed. her as she frowned at the thought of her guilt over Loki.

“Nowhere.” She tried to lie, looking away from the man on her right.

“You are think of him aren't you?” Henry asked see right through her. Henry was incredibly patient with Emmy, and he didn't care how long it took her to get over this man, he'd wait.

“Yes, but not how you might be thinking.” She says meekly looking up at Henry though her long lashes. He want to cover her in love and drown the heartbreak.

“Why don't you tell me about it.” Henry says moving close to her, to show he was not scared of her past, he just wanted to help her.

“I.. Don't think I should.” She says and Henry took her hands and squeezed them tightly. Emmy held Henry’s stare, He wasn't wearing his crown and it made her want to brush her hand through his curls worst than ever. He was striking with the look of compassion on his face.

“Please, it will help... If you are scared you will run me away. It won't. I don't care, I just think you need to open up. If not to me than my sister, to someone.” Henry slightly pushed her and she knew he was right. A some point if she ever wanted this to go anywhere she was going to have to tell him everything.

“Well as I had told you was engaged and it ended badly...” Emmy spoke after a few breaths to calm her. She was nervous. “I don't tell you who I was engaged to though.” Emmy spoke quietly. Henry stayed silent to give her the room she need to speak. “I was engaged to Loki. King of Asgard.” She says not able to look at Henry as he took in a sharp breath. “When Thor was banished Loki had to step up. Per Asgard law he had to be married to take the crown... And it had to be royal.” Emmy wipes a loose tear. “I forced him to except his right to the crown, it was all he wanted, all he spoke of for half our lives. I thought I could handle watching him with his wife but I couldn't. I felt like I was drowning, watching everything I was supposed to have. When the opening came up here, I demanded him to give it to me ” Emmy was afraid to  say this next part. “ If he hadn't, I threatened that I would tell everyone of his affair with me the night before his wedding.” Emmy tugged her hands back a stood. She felt such an emotional rawness within her as she told Henry of all of her pain. “If I've led you on, please know it was unintentional. I just... You make me feel alive again. Loki was my death. I died the day I came here, but you Henry, you have giving breath to breath and I’d very much like to keep that. It's been the only shred of hope since Thor was banished.” Emmy says not looking at Henry, she didn't notice he walk up behind her. Henry softly placed his hands on her shoulders gently tugging her around into his arms.

“Are you saying what I think your saying Emmy?” He says his heart clenching with hope.

“I’m saying I don't wish you hate me, that you are so much more than  just a dear friend to me.” She says flushing a lovely shade of pink. “But know you now me, all of me, all my wounds are exposed to you. If you wish to stop speaking with me, I’d fully understand.” She says nervously. Henry wanted to chuckle at absurd thoughts she was having, but he didn’t, he just leaned down, his hands moving from her shoulders to cupping the back if her head gently, both of their hearts were jumping out of their chest. Emmy’s eyes fluttered shut and she stretched up on her tippy toes to close the space between their lips. It was soft and most innocent of kisses; it was promise and a prayer. It left Emmy completely breathless.  When Henry pulled back slowly, the soft hairs from his red bread tickled her face, as he rub his nose softly against hers. Henry let his hands finally run through her hazel locks freely, soaking in the softness of them as he wished he could do so many time before. She leaned her head into his soft touch. Her hands planted on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat beneath his red linen riding shirt.

“Would very much like to formally court you, Emmy, past or not, you are the only one I want. I will wait an eternity for you to be ready if that what you need. I will do anything.” Henry says finally, Emmy leans her head on his chest and her wraps his arms around his waist, his warm easing her nerves and his scent filled her nose, the intoxicating leather and grass was comforting her as her mind drifted at the thought.

“I would like you to court me as well but..” She bite her lip and Henry rubbed his hand down her back.

“But what my dear?” He asked and she look up a him with a worried expression.

“You have to ask Loki's permission.” She said and Henry took in a breath and nodded knowingly. All members of court need the blessing of the King before entering an engagement.

“And given your... intricate past, he will...” Henry thought out loud and Emmy sighed.

“He will say no. Loki is a jealous vengeful man, he'd never allow it.” Emmy says firmly finishing Henry thoughts for him.

“He can't just turn down every request, you have the right to be married, even he knows that.” Emmy doesn't reply she just shoots him a glace that oozed doubt. “He will be here in a few days time we will speak to him and he will see reason.” Henry says positively, Emmy smiles and nods but she knew that was not going to be as easy as Henry was thinking it would be. Loki in a fit of anger, gripped her tightly seething in her ear, because a man tried (foolishly) flirting with Emmy at a ball. Loki told her he’d kill any man who touched her. Emmy knew him well enough to know he wasn't lying. Along with the  purple bruises he left on her arm, he gave her no doubt that his jealousy would also find a way to harm her as well.

Emmy and Henry spent the until dinner laying in the hill far from the castle swept up in one another embraces. They were not shy with one another. Emmy ran her hands through his strawberry curls, and blushed when she told him that she dreamed of do it since she first met him. He smiled and his heart grew, with her story. Henry loved her. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and he could wait to make her his. He couldn't wait to finally take her from Loki's grasps.. The grasps he still had on her. After the summer solstice feast Henry would make Loki see reason and Henry will make her his queen. If Loki truly loved Emmy he would want her happy and now her happy was Henry. Loki would see that. he had to.

“Come My Amour, We should get back before people start to question us.” Henry sight to Emmy who was happily wrapped in his arms watching Sybil as he ran round them happily.

“Amour?” Emmy questions turning her face up to his.

“A Secret Love.” Henry clarifies and Emmy blushes. He admitted to her that he loved her, Emmy felt light headed with delight but she did comment on it, just nodded and let Henry help her up and on to Idunn back. She was nervous to say I love you to Henry, she didn't want to say it and have Loki crush her new dreams of being with Henry, so on their ride back she decided to wait until she knew should get her forever after with him, to protect herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all The Summer feast is coming up.  
> Angst is on the horizon.  
> Loki is coming.


	5. Tape and Glue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will you hear me when I speak?  
> Do you feel the pain, with me?  
> I tried to be so strong  
> I thought that hope would come  
> But you're not here  
> Ooh, oh, darkness keeps its grip  
> Ooh, oh, how'd it come to this?  
> Oh, please come back  
> Please come back."  
> ~Come To This -Natalie Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda a filler Chapter and I am sorry! But I had to add a few things about Emmy that are kinda important....  
> Anyways Enjoy :)

 

The days leading up to the the Summer solstice feast were a whirlwind. Henry was busy with all the visitors that were crowding the castle, but he still made time for Emmy and they still had their morning walks with Sybil leading the way. The morning of the party they lost track of time as they sat on their favored bench getting lost in conversation and a few small kisses that they stole in secret. Henry was honorable and never went too far with Emmy, he wanted to wait for all to be right. Emmys heart soared at it, Henry truly cared for her.

“There you are! Emmy! You promised to meet me at my suite a half an hour ago!” Vee squealed angrily and Emmy jump from Henry's embrace and flushed bright red. She stammered a flustered apology and Henry chuckled at his Amour’s embarrassment. Emmy poke his side trying to look mad at Henry but it only made him laugh harder. “And Henry you maybe be King, but you guest to attend to... Not just flirt shamefully with Emmy! People are starting to wonder where you went! Seriously guys it's getting hard to cover for you two.” Vee rolls her eyes at them and Henry took his sister into a hug.

“Oh sister we are not worthy of your greatness. Please have mercy!” He teases and Vee swats his shoulder.

“Go on Henry, we have to get ready!” Emmy rolled her eyes and pled silently for Henry not to leave but he only shrugs and kissed her hand, bowing.

“Sorry my dearest Emmy, the princess has spoken.” He chuckles lightly and kissed her hand once more before patting Sybil on his head. “I'll keep Syb company while my sister has her way with you.” Henry pats his thigh calling the young pup to his side. The pup looked to his mother waiting for her encouragement. Emmy swore Sybil loved Henry more than her because he fed him scraps under the table every time they ate.

“Oh go on Syb!” Emmy rolls her eyes and Sybil trots to Henry side.  

“See you tonight.” Henry smiled at Emmy with excitement. Emmy groaned and watch as long as she could as Henry and her beloved puppy chase each other back to the castle.  He ran with Sybil at his side, she smiles softly as her heart smiled fondly at the pair.

“Oh you so have it bad for him.” Vee teased and dragged Emmy back to the castle, going to the doors on the other side as to not let anyone stop Vee and ask her question on the feast. The past four days Vee couldn't be seen without being dragged in to help some type of mishap. So she started using the back door and servant stairs to hide form all the party planners, who couldn't seem to function without her hand holding them through it all.

 

When they were safe back at Vees suite where Emmy was tossed like a rag doll around getting every inch of her prepped and polished for the party. Vee blabbed on and on about her newest crush, Balder a knight of Alfheim. As the hours ticked away all Emmy could think of seeing Loki again for the first time since their goodbye. To say Emmy was terrified was understatement. Emmy never had reason before to afraid of Loki's rath, as she was always so careful not to upset him. Though he had worked on his darkside for many years, it was still there... lurking in him. She had always felt horrible for those who felt his strict hand. Now she knew she was going to be one. Loki had embedded the thought that she was only Loki's for centuries, and even though she wasn't anymore; the submissive within her trembled at the thought of him finding out about her and Henry. It was not going to full of heartfelt well wishes. She knew Loki better than for him to lay down and give in.

Once Emmy was cleaned, powered, sprayed, her hair was in place piled high, held in by pins with silver pearls on the ends. The girls were was finally dressed. Vee had Emmys dressed made special for today.Vees hobby and her passion was dress making. Vee made her signature squeal when Emmy stepped out of the dressing area nervously.

“By the norns I am good!” She praised herself causing Emmy to laugh heartily. Her hands running down the cool silk fabric. It was perfect of the first day of summer, it was cooling to the touch and very breathable. It clung to Emmy more than she was used to - Emmy normally opted for a aline skirt, but this one left nothing to the imagination. The shimmery silver extended every curve and shadow that Emmy had to show. The sleek dress flowed out after her hips leaving a river of silk in her wake.

“Vee this is... too much!” Emmy said twisting to see herself in the full frame mirror to her left. The back dipped low, hitting only few inches before the top of her butt. Her Asgardian tattoo in full view for the first time in its existence to the public.

“Woo. Emmy you have a Marking!” Vee squealed and twisted Emmy awkwardly so she could get a better look at it. The Valknut  and old norse inscription on her lower spine was given when she served her time in the milisha. “What do these funny symbols mean?” Vee questions tracing them lightly with his slender fingers.

“ _For å vinne en kamp må du kjempe som om du allerede er død_. To win a battle you must fight as if you are already dead.” Emmy recites with a level tone to Vee.

“That's kinda dark.” Vee shutters and Emmy  only shrugs. Dark is one word to describe the wars she was in.

“Dark times I suppose. It was burned into my skin when I served my time during war.” Emmy twist away from Vee to go to the small table were her earrings and necklace were waiting for her both were pearls to match her hair pins. Emmy busies herself to distract from the flashes that thundered in her head.

“I don't know you were a soldier Emmy, you do not fit the type at all.” Vee says and helps Emmy clasp the string of pearls on her neck.

“All asgardians are it is in our blood. To be killed in battle is the most honorable thing to do.” Emmy says and forces a smiles. “We are not soft people by any means.” Emmy lets out a soft laugh.

“No kidding, I guess I didn't realize even the Nobles were called to fight.” Vee says with her brows pushed together. Emmy sighs and looks a Vee done with such a heavy conversation topic.

“Everyone fights for Asgard.” Emmy says tightly. “ Now look at you Vee! Your dress it looks like a summer sky!” Emmy says and runs her hand on the glittering black dress that had diamonds scattered and stitched into the fabric. It truly did look like a night sky littered with stars.

“Doesn't it! If Baldar doesn't fall at my feet by the mere sight of me tonight then, I finding a new suitor.” Vee jokes. Emmy thanks the Norns that her friend was easily distracted. “Ok I have to go down and do my last minute checks, I’ll see you in a few!” Vee kisses Emmys cheeks  with a grin. “Don't look so worried, My brother will definitely fall to your feet at the sight of you.” Vee joke and Emmy laughs slightly forced. IF only she knew who she really had to be afraid of.

“If he doesn't I suppose by your standards I'll just have to find a new man to chase.” Emmy laughs at Vee, who rolls her eyes and leaves with her blonde her in a braided crown and her hips swaying. Norns help Baldar if he didnt fall before Vee. Emmy thought while sinking in to closest chair to the window.

Emmy looked out the window, the sun was just starting to set, she had to be down stairs in thirty minutes or she was sure she'd meet Vee wrath, tardiness was Vee biggest pet peeves. The thoughts of Henry and Loki in the same room caused Emmys heart to race in a anxiety, she just hoped she could play it out in her favor but that seemed a big thing to ask of the Norns.

Emmy had never wished for Thor to be here more than she did in the moment. He was her protector even if she didn't always need him. Emmy severed under Thor during her time in battle. They fought side by side, as friends and partners in crime for years before Loki and Emmy met. If Thor was here he would surely keep his brother in check from doing anything too obvious. Thor had a knack for cooling Loki down. He could keep people happy, with his big smile and hearty laugh, thick headed as he was he was a man of the people, Even Loki who envied his brother still loved and clung to his side. Why Loki had let Thor get tossed away in Odin's form of parental guidance was beyond Emmys knowledge. Emmy fought for Thor, shouting at Odin even as he opened the Biforst ready to cast him away. Loki was silent. Out of all the time in Emmy life Loki had chosen than to no use his silver tongue. Thor told her to let him go and he would return when he was worthy once more. Emmy clung to Thor tears flowing as her best friend and partner hung his head low in shame.

Indy cursed Odin out and stormed away, She be damn if he cared- the old fool was never her favorite, Frigga was, Frigga was like a mother to her. Of Course after Thor left Indy and Loki had a spat that shook the realm, Loki's powers forming physically and Indy anger could be felt, wafting off her like hot lava. It was then when Loki reveals his true form to Indy. Why his tongue was caught, he had just found out about his heritage. Indy was shocked to say the least to find out the man she loved more than Valhalla itself was a Jotun- her people's most hated enemy was a lot to swallow, but she didn't shudder away from Loki, she isn't cruel. She loved him not because of his blood but because of his heart.

That was the last night they were ever a true couple, the last time they woke up next to one another, the last time Loki watched her float about their shared quarters as she got dressed. The last time she touched his cheek as she kissed him softly their argument pushed aside for the moment. It was the last time they were whole in the others embrace.

That day Loki was called to the throne and  his engagement broken. That was the beginning for the hardest two years of Emmys  life. She had to be there for everything, his wedding, his coronation, all the feasts she was forced to show Asgard there was nothing being hidden, and it tore her to shreds. Every day she was ripped apart in a new way, as Loki held Syngins hand and wore his crown. Emmy was just a heap of shattered glass.

Knowing Loki was probably already here reminded Emmy that even though she was gluing herself back together he could so easily shatter her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok no more teasing from me, this next like six chapters are straight Angst and Drama so like this is the calm before the storm!  
> Thank you all for the love and encouragement. Next Chapter soon!


	6. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin  
> Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in  
> Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove  
> Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on  
> Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long  
> We're both of us beneath our love, we're both of us above  
> Dance me to the children who are asking to be born  
> Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have outworn  
> Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn  
> Dance me to the end of love"  
> ~Dance Me to the End of Love  
> Leonard Cohen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll ready for the beginning of the drama fest?????

When Emmy reached the Throne room only five minutes late, she was shocked to find it so pack already. Vee did not exaggerate about how it was the biggest event for Alfheim every year. There were people from all over Yggdrasil here, mingling happily. Eyes poured over Emmy as she made her way through the crowd in her hunt for Henry or Vee. She didn't notice people staring at her as she had fixed her eyes on Henry, her heart beat unsteadily with love at the sight of Henry looking more attractive then Emmy ever could have imagined him to look. Henry wore a more regal outfit then he normally opted for, the red jacket that hugged his broad chest had gold stitching on all the seams, giving him a tasteful affluence to his look; and his black pants hugged of him like the biggest temptation. He stood at the base of the throne steps looking positively powerful with the sword used for ceremonial anointment hanging off his belt. Henry had on a different crown then Emmy had seen before; it was thicker in its gold band but it still let his soft strawberry curls poke out from underneath, in the way that always made Emmy want to reach out and touch them.

Henry knew Emmy was close, as if she had called out to Henry. His eyes found her easily and a small path cleared for her as she made her determined step to Henry as he also walked a few paces to her. The crowd parting for the two as they made their reunion. Henry's hand flew to his chest as his eyes raked up and down her. She looked like divine creature, he was so sure he'd just been killed and she was here to bring him to his after life.  Everyone who was around watched them intently as Henry made quick steps to meet her. Henry gracefully took Emmys hand and kiss it lightly making Emmy flush under his adoring gaze.

“Oh Sweet Amour, you kill me with your beauty.” Henry gushed and she filled his ears with a musical laughter.

“Oh King Augustine please!” Emmys blush growing hotter. She bowed shallowly and smiled up at him, her thoughts of Loki gone with the blue glimmer in Henry’s eyes. “You like the dress?” She twirled for him and if it were possible his smile grew bigger. He caught the sight of her bare spine and had to use all the inner strength he had to suppress a groan.

“I have never loved my sister more than I do now.” Henry says and Emmy laughed loudly again. “Your first dance must be with me, my sweet Amour.” Henry said dying to feel her close to him.

“They are all yours if you so wish.” She said coyly batting her long lashes at him. If Henry wasn't already off the deep end in love with her, he was now. She was minx and it stroked his ego to know it was he she had set her affections on. Henry linked their elbows and practically showed Emmy off to everyone like his most prized treasure. Everyone was charmed by her poise and charm, and they all thought what an agreeable couple they would make. Almost every male they came across asked Emmy for her hand at a dance after dinner. She kindly brushed them off without them even noticing, as she didn't really want to part from Henry's arm.

This was only the pre dinner drinks as everyone made their way to the festival. Dancing was strictly for after dinner, or so Emmy had thought. The jealousy Henry had over Emmy was hard to cool, until he had a thought. A way to put all these drooling men in place. Emmy was his; he just has to make it clear. Henry caught the arm of a random server and asked him to get the band ready for one song. The boy swiftly nodded and ran not even batting an eye at his King request, just doing his best to fulfill the demand. Henry took Emmys hand and walked her to the dancefloor with a smug grin plastered in to his face, spinning her into place as the band's first cord echoed out. The crowd of party goers all hush looking to the charmed King, making  a large circle around them, watching with shocked and amused faces.

“I just can't wait for after dinner.” Henry whispered in Emmys ear answering her un asked question as he tugged her close, his right hand cupping her hand high, as his left hand ran down her bare spine, until it was into place on her lower back. Emmy shiver with delight at Henry's touch on her bare skin. Her head swam with happiness. They stared into one another's eyes as Henry graceful spun them in round, he never missed a beat and Emmy followed his lead perfectly.  “You look like divine angel, truly you are a rare beauty.” Henry said his face inches from Emmys. She looked at Henry’s leather covered chest as she giggled as Vee words popped back up in her head. Henry’s brows pushed together in wonder.

“Your sister said if you didn't fall to your feet in admiration, by rule, I was to find a new suitor.” Emmy teased. Henry’s thumb traced a small circle in her skin as he chuckled.

“I would fall to my feet at your altar and praise your radiant beauty if your should like, but I  would have to stop holding you so close to do so.” Henry pressed her flush against him until there was not even air between them.

“Think I should like you stay close to me.” Emmy blushes and licks her lips. Her heart was in overdrive and her skin hot under Henry’s sultry stare. “Do you think Baldar is as smooth as you and gets away with not immediately falling to his feet in worship over Vee?” Henry laughs heartily as Emmy giggles. Her plan to cool down their conversation before Emmy did anything rash working well to keep them from making a scene in front of all the onlookers.

“I hope so or all the men here tonight are in for a lucky and, I suspect a very interesting night!” Henry jokes making Emmy burst out in a loud laugh, her hand tightening on Henry's biceps. They both grin like the love struck fools they were. They didn't even notice the cold glare and anger radiating off a certain pair of eyes on the edge of the crowd.

>>>>>>>>

Loki's jaw was clenched tighter than a vice grip as he watched his Emmy in the arms of the Elven King Augustine. Loki constricted his fist making his knuckles paler than normal as he saw the love forming in Emmys eyes, the love that was once Lokis. He almost roared when the other Kings thumb circled the bare skin on her back in a playful manner. He keeped his glare of disbelief firm on Emmy, his heart twisting at the sound of her sweet laugh ringing out over the music and the hushed crowd, as if it were a lyric to the song that was playing.

When the final note echoed out and Henry slowly loosened his grip on Loki's woman, Loki finally let out the  breath he had held in. The horde of people that stood watching the pair, all applauded and Henry grinned down at Emmy as she smile up at him adoringly with a light blush on her cheeks. Henry bowed lightly in thanks to Emmy who also, in turn held her hand in his and with the other picked up the tail of her dress, sinking shallowly before Henry. Henry guided her back up and leaned in to her, letting his long fingers trace her cheek. Loki couldn't hear the words Henry bent down to whispered in her ear but he could only assume by the rose colored blush on her cheeks it was anything but diplomatic.  Loki wanted to tackle Henry to the floor, after the stunt he had pulled; staking his claim on Emmy for all to see his thought and intention for her. It was a smart move, but it only pissed Loki off. Loki could fast see what had happen while Emmy was apart from Loki, but he took a breath know it was no big deal, she would see him and be reminded of their love.

Henry took the silence that had fallen over the crowd to his advantage, as if on cue Emmy and Henry moved as one to the steps of the throne. Emmy stopped short and took a place next to Vee, who whispered that she was happy Henry obviously like the dress; causing both girls to giggle to one another. Henry moved to the top step to greet his guest.

“Friends, Welcome!” Henry’s strong voice carries out to the ends of the hall. If they weren't already watching him from his little stunt, they were now. A cheer of hello  bubbled up from the crowd, making Henry grin. “We are gathered to celebrate this summer solstice, the longest day of the year, so why should we not spend it drinking and dancing?” The crowd laughed, some even raising their glasses up. “There is a full feast waiting just beyond the back twin doors, but before I let you all loose, I would like to say a special thank you to my dearest sister who set this whole party up and worked tirelessly to make it as wonderful as it truly is. To Princess Marigold.” Henry open his hand in Vee direction. Emmy squeezes Vees shoulders as everyone applaud her. “Now please; eat, drink, dance and be merry, my dear friends.” Henry grins down at Emmy as the party goers clap in appreciation before they turn, making their way to the huge twin doors to find their seats for the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki isn't happy is he??


	7. Spider Webs and Dance Floors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I need to know  
> If there was another man  
> Oh, who took your hand  
> And gave you everything that I can  
> And I need to know  
> If we can start anew  
> I'll fall fast asleep  
> And pretend I'm not dreaming 'bout you  
> Maybe we  
> We fell in love for a reason  
> I have to hold you close  
> Before I let you slip away  
> And I feel the pain  
> Though my heart isn't beating  
> And I searched myself today  
> And I found what was missing."  
> ~Slip - Jacob Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just under the wire but still posted on Tuesday like I promised!

Henry and Vee flanked both sides of Emmy as they made their way to the royal table that they reached at the same time Loki did. Emmy went from carefree to panic in one glance. Henry sent a reassuring glace Emmy’s way but it didn't really reach her. Loki's eyes rake her up and down. Letting the feeling of her presences wash over him, it had been too long in his eyes. Loki wanted to touch her, feel her warm skin under his hands, and take in the delightful warm summer smell that always lingered on her.  
“King Odinson.” Emmy breathed nervously. Vee and Henry could feel the fear radiating off her and she crusted deeply. She went straight to submissive in the presence of Loki.  
“Little Em, it's been too long.” Loki held out a hand to Emmy at she took tentatively, worry filled her eyes. Loki bowed slightly, before Emmy took her hand back putting both of her hands behind her back and knotting them together. Loki's eyes knotted together, this was not the reunion he had imagined. Henry was shocked at the interaction. He had never seen Emmy so small of timid. It hurt him deeply. She had told him of Loki's controlling demeanor but he'd never imagine it to be so heavy.  
“King Odinson.” Henry stood in front of Emmy reaching his hand out to Loki. Loki took a deep breath, he didn't like being cut off from his Emmy. Emmy tried to look up but she honestly didn't dare to look at Loki's face in fear, he was also so quick to know what Emmy was feeling with just a glance and she wasn't ready for his impending wrath over her feeling to the Elven King.  
“King Augustine.” Loki says coldly.  
“It's a pleasure to have you here. Please sit.” Henry gestured to the table next to them. Henry took his rightful spot at the head, but not before helping Emmy in the spot on his left, and Vee how practically shoved Loki to the side, taking the seat on Emmys right. Emmy squeezed Vees hand tightly in thanks. Loki sighed loudly and sat across from Henry begrudgingly. “This is my sister, Marigold.” Henry gestured to Vee. Vees smiled and said it was a pleasure to formally meet Loki but her eyes screamed the contrary. Emmy had no clue how Vee knew about her and Loki and frankly she didn't care. She was just happy to have the two protecting her not necessarily from Loki but from herself, with Loki around she couldn't trust herself. Syngin made her way to the table and smile brightly at Henry. It made Emmys blood boil.  
“This is my wife Syngin.” Loki says with challenging sigh. Syngin sat in between Loki and Henry. Her eyes settled on Emmy and she frowned ever so slightly.  
“King Augustine.” She purred flipping her golden hair behind her shoulder. “Emmy Brynhild? I thought you be at lower tables.” She said back handly.  
“She is practically family to us. I just like keeping her close.” Vee said smiling to brightly before Emmy could even speak up.  
“Yes Emmy is our favorite here.” Henry smiles at Emmy who instinctively, much to Loki dismay, blushed at Henry with a soft smile set delicately on her lips.  
“You guys must not have that many interesting people around. When she was in court back on Asgard she barely ever spoke a word.” Syngin says causing everyone to roll their eyes.  
“I guess we just prefer the company of those who know how to hold their tongues.” Vee hissed and Emmy frown and patted her best friends hand.  
“Vee don't be rude.” Emmy whispered to Vee who only rolled her eyes in response taking a sip from her mead.  
“Vee?” Loki question Emmy directly. Trying to work in a conversation with Emmy, desperate to hear her voice.  
“Her nickname.” Henry piped up in her place.  
“Yes but only Henry and Emmy can call me it.” Vee said quickly. The tension roll off everyone like a thick fog.  
“I see.” Was all Loki could say. Henry cleared his throat and began filling his plate and helping Emmy fill hers with the food that was set before them. Everyone else followed in suit. The quietness drowned Emmy so she turn to Vee who was glaring at Syngin and tried to bring her back to her pleasant self.  
“What did Baldar think of your dress?” Emmy asked Vee and she grinned wide showing all her teeth.  
“He didn't fall to his knees in praise but he compliment me well enough where I will let it slide.” Vee laughed, Henry and Emmy look at each other and rolled their eyes.  
“It seem you won Emmy.” Henry says referring to their conversation the dance floor. Emmy lets out a heartfelt giggle.  
“Ohh and what is my prize Hen- King Augustine?” Emmy ask smiling to the man on her left, causing Loki bend his fork as he gripped it tight, she stumbled on her formalities but recovered quick.  
“How about a sixty second lead on our next race? And syb will be on my watch.” Henry says raising an eyebrow.  
“You are so on King Augustine. This sunday, I shall finally beat you.” Emmy jumped in her seat. Loki couldn't believe what was playing before him, but he kept his composure cool. If he lashed out Emmy would never take him up on his new propitiation for her, So he just let it be.  
“We will see won't we?” Henry smirked and without thinking his squeezed her hand lightly, cause Emmy to look at Henry with a smile that could bring any man to his knees.

Diner went on like that, Loki trying to get Emmy to talk to him but Vee kept butting in much to all the Asgardians dismay. Emmy just didn't want Vee to push Loki further than he already was. Syngin sat bored at her seat tossing Loki looks but he kept his eyes on Henry and Emmy. They thought they were being discreet in their flirting but as all fools in love are they were terrible at hiding it. No one could blame them, the smiles, the looks and touches were natural instincts. Their biological chemistry pulled them closer and closer.  
“Emmy you picked all the peas out of the dish.” Vee said now on her fourth goblet of mead.  
“Emmy hates peas.” Loki said piping up for the first time in awhile, he practically ruffled his own feathers with pride for knowing something the Elves didn't about Emmy.  
“It's true Vee, Horribly so.” Emmy said not looking at Loki.  
“Here I will give you my biscuit and I’ll take your peas, Emmy dear.” Henry said and Emmy grinned wide.  
“You are to kind to me.” She said as they exchanged food.  
“No such thing.” Henry said just low enough for Emmy to hear and smile wider.  
“Why not just toss the peas?” Syngin said desperate to be apart of the conversation.  
“We Elves hate to waste, all the food left either gets reused or give to the poor, the straps are to the farms. Why waste perfectly good food?” Vee says leaning back in her seat. Syngin Huff and excused herself from the table, Loki didn't even blink as she did.  
“Oh King Augustine give me your bones. I don't wanna forget.” Emmy said and Henry chuckles deeply as he too almost for got to spare his meat scraps for Sybil as a special treat.  
“Oh good thing, I would have sent them on.” He wraps his scraps in a cloth along with Emmys.  
“I’ll run up and bring them to Syb after dinner.” Emmy says and Henry patts the top of her hand.  
“He's in my room, I forgot to grab your key earlier. I’ll have one of the servants have my Valet bring him back safely to you chambers treats in hand.” Henry says, not wanting her to part from him yet.  
“Oh you spoil Syb.” Emmy says and he just shrugs flagging down a server to give his instructions. Loki was boiling under the surface now, another man or child in Emmys life? Oh that won't do Loki thought.  
“And who is this Syb? And why is he in your chambers?” Loki asks the name leaving a horrible taste in his mouth. Emmy giggles and covers her mouth. For the first time she cast Loki a glance. Loki heart perk up at the sound of her as it was to him and not Henry. That was until she leaned in to Henry in a fit of laughter. Her arm clutching on to the others Kings Bicep. Both Vee and Henry also joined into Emmys laughter. They hadn't realized how silly that whole interaction might oh sounded to an outsider.  
“Oh Dear! I am Sorry King Odinson, I do not mean to laugh at you.” Emmy wheezes. Her eyes tearing up from joy. Loki's brows pushed together. “Sybil is my dog. He lives in my chambers.” Emmy says though her laughs.  
“This morning while on our morning walk King Augustine took him for me so I could get ready for the party with Vee. I am sorry for that confusion. It's just that everyone at the castle knows Syb.” Emmy says her hand still lingering on Henry's arm.  
“You have a dog... In the castle?” Loki questions his nose scrunching up.  
“Yes.” Emmys smile falls as the look of disapproval sets on Loki's face. Emmy clears her throat dropping her hands to her lap toying with the silk fabric, she forgot Loki didn't like house pets.  
“Well I can see you are comfortable here, imposing on their castle with some dirty-” Loki starts and Henry cuts him off.  
“You seem to forget you are not on Asgard, we are much more relaxed with our customs. Besides I, the King of said castle gave Sybil to Lady Emmy as a gift. Everyone on the grounds loves Sybil dearly.” Henry says with a frown and Emmy smile up at the man who was defending her.  
“Yes your customs are much more relaxed here, but Lady Emmy is to also being following Asgard law, even though she is on your soil, she is MY subject.” Loki growls and Henry straights up this was fast become about something more.  
“You are trying to tell me that because of some old law on Asgard she is not to have a dog on my property?” Henry asks, Emmy eyes were bouncing between the two Kings.  
“You can have whatever you want on your property, but Emmy should not have accepted such a gift as her own, per Asgard law, or at the very least she should have asked my permission first.” Loki said taking a sip of Mead. Henry open his mouth but Emmy softly put her hand on his chest. This was no longer just about a dog. This was about the courtship between Henry and Emmy.  
“Loki.” Emmy says her anger bubbling up she didn’t even address him by his title.  
“Yes Little Em?” Loki asks his eyes challenging Henry.  
“Stop.” Emmy says her mouth set in a firm line. Loki looked amused at her sudden fierceness.  
“As you wish Em.” Loki says and smirks slinking back in his chair, finally getting a rise out of his girl.  
“It’s just and old silly rule that is extremely outdated.” Emmy says double meaning in her words.  
“All laws are put in place for a reason, sweets.” Loki say his eyes raking up Emmy linger in her chest as her breast rise and fall with each deep control breath she took.  
“And all laws have an exception.” Emmy says her quips firing from her mouth without thought. Oh how Loki wanted to put her mouth back in its place.  
“No one is above the law Emmy dear.” Loki says licking his lips.  
“Choose your words carefully my King.” Emmy stress the word king though grit teeth.  
“Even you sweet Emmy have a place, don't make me remind you of yours.” Loki threats wickedly. Years ago that would have turned Emmy into a puddle of want; but now it just made her want to challenge him.  
“My place has drastically moved since you last did that. I do not think you can put me there any more. No I think it takes a certain type of man to place me like that.” Emmy said her hand moves from Henry's chest to his arm and drags down as she speaks until her hand lapped over the stop off Henry’s. She was toying Loki with his favorite game; cat and mouse.  
“I think you forget how strong I can be.” Loki says leaning forward licking his lips devilishly.  
“I am like Thors hammer. Only those who are worthy can wield me.” Emmy says pressing Loki's weak spot of Thor ever so gently. Her eyes were looking straight through Loki. It had been years since they had bantered and it made Loki feel a hunger he thought he would never feel again, a hunger only Emmy could sate.  
“As you said before sweets; choose your words carefully.” Loki says with a level tone. Emmy and Loki glared at one another for a long minute. Their gazes scream to one another to back down, but neither did. The tension was unlike the Elves had ever felt, was it hate powered argument or was a it lovers quarrel? They couldn't tell. This was a vision of Emmy they never saw, her body was tight like a bow and her words like arrows pointing at Loki, who looked more than happy to be caught in her crossfire. Henry and Vee did not know what to do or say, but when the music in the ballroom started Henry stood touching Emmys shoulder, helping her from her seat. His touch grounding her once more, from Loki who had pulled the rug out from under her.  
“Come Lady Emmy dance with me.” Henry say and Emmy sighs break eye contact with Loki, nodding squeezing Henry's hand gently, letting him lead her.

The band had a light and magical song echoing over the loud chatter. Henry pulled Emmy tight to him and she took a few deep breaths to hold herself together. “I must say I have never seen you so venomous.” Henry says and Emmy closes her eyes.  
“I’m sorry, King Odinson can make me so -” She started to apologize but Henry shushed her.  
“It is not a bad thing by any means. I just have to remember not to be your enemy.” Henry says and Emmy laughs, relaxing in to Henry very presences, she leaned her head onto his chest. She didn't care who saw her or what they would think, she needed to to be comforted by Henry in the only why his closeness could. Henry was happy to wrap her into him and sway to the soft melody whispering reassuring words into her ear. They were in their own world, everyone around them faded into static as Emmy decompressed from Loki. She slowly regained her composure and looked up at Henry who was smiling down at her. “There is my Emmy.” He whispered and she smiled. “He takes so much from you just by being near. I hate to standby not be able to do anything.” Henry says brushing her cheek with his thumb.  
“You have done more than you should have. I am in your debt.” Emmy sighs.  
“You owe me nothing dear Emmy.” Henry says honestly looking down at the woman who so effectively stole his heart.  
“There must be something I can do in repayment for keeping me so grounded.” Emmy said her hand running up his shoulder to run her hands over his red bread ever so lightly.  
“Marry me.” Henry say without thought. Emmy mouth drops and she stops dancing.  
“What?” She asks stammering. Henry bites his bottom lip and puts both hands on Emmys shoulders. He didn't even think as the words tumbled out but he didn't regret it.  
“Marry me Emmy. Marry me. Be mine.” Henry breathed, people danced around them but they had paid no mind. Henry moved his hands and took her head in both of his palms his eyes pleading with her. Emmy looked up with him her mind already made up.  
“Yes. Of course. But Loki. We have to have his blessing and I don't think that will happen.” Emmy says quickly.  
“Yes?” Henry says shocked.  
“Yes.” Emmy says smiling up at Henry.  
“Than you I will wed. One day, however long it takes to wear him down. I will wait.” Henry says and Emmy sniffles happy tears stream down her cheeks softly. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but they couldn't, not yet.  
“Henry.” Emmy whispers.  
“Yes Emmy.” Henry asks.  
“I love you.” She says smiling.  
“I love you Emmy. I love you.” He echos gleefully and she giggles. Henry hugs her tightly, lifting her off the ground and spins her causing Emmy to laugh loudly. Many eyes poured over their display of affection, but the couple didn't take their eyes off one another. Her hands clasped tight around his neck, her face buried into his neck. He places her on her feet and resumes their dance. Both too far gone in their happiness to notice the songs change.  
Vee cut into Henry and Emmys dance asked for one with her brother. Emmy stepped aside, smiling. Henry sighed sad to be part from his Queen to be. Emmy went to find so mead to cool her, but before she could even step from the dance floor, a pair of cold hands stopped her. Emmy halted in her place, conflicted emotions raced through her. With Loki her natural instinct was to fall submissive. Her younger self would have done anything Loki asked without question but this Emmy - the strong and angry one wanted nothing more than to shove his hands off her. So she just stood frozen in place having a large scale war within her.  
“Emmy, my love, dance with your King.” Loki said in a soft demand, his breath washing over her exposed neck. Emmy couldn't turn him down so she just turned herself in his embrace and bit her lip, holding back a dam of unsaid words she wish she would rain down on him. Loki lead her back to the now packed dance floor. Emmy caught the eyes of Henry and pled with him to save her, but they both knew there was nothing really he could do other than watch with careful eyes as her past love floated her across the floor with a sleek grace, like a raven gliding through the air with a lost treasure clutched in its talons. Loki held Emmy closer than she would have care for him to, but his grip was like stone and she couldn't struggle free. “You look like a Valkyrie tonight, even in such a revealing dress, I am awestruck, you always take my breath away.” Loki's words made Emmy roll her eyes ever so slightly. Loki felt layers of emotional wall tumble as he felt her softness against him once more, he dreamed of touching her soft skin and tracing the scars she had on her that he had mapped out in his head, not one inch of her body was not memorized in his head. He wished her hair was down so he could gently brush it, missing the way her auburn locks felt though his slender fingers.  
“Thank you King Odinson.” She said with her tone void of emotions.  
“How has your time been her on Alfheim?” Loki spun her and pulled her back.  
“Life Changing.” Emmy says coolly and Loki nods his brows knitted together in hurt.  
“You like it here then?” Loki pressed and Emmy snapped her eyes to Loki's when she answered.  
“I love it here.” She says and Loki's jaw jumps.  
“Do you not miss your home?” Loki asked and Emmy snorted.  
“Why would I miss something I haven't left?” She said and Loki growled, his arms tightening his grip on her.  
“Emmy.” Loki said as a warning and she sighed.  
“Asgard holds nothing for me but misery. Alfheim is a beautiful realm in which my temperament fair well with.” Emmy says honestly, Loki nodded finding her answer reasonable. “May I ask you something Loki?” Emmy says dropping all the harshness in her tone.  
“Anything.” Loki looks down at Emmy as she took a deep breath.  
“Will you ever let me marry?” She asks and Loki closes his eyes, He glades them around other couples with ease. Henry was watching they was they moved together closely. He knew they were having a deep conversation by the look on Emmy’s face, he desperately wanted to be there for her but he couldn't, so he just swayed with Vee in his arms, his jaw clenched with a frown on his normally relaxed face.  
“I have a compromise for you.” Loki said avoiding the topic.  
“You didn't answer my question.” Emmy huffed annoyed with his antics.  
“Because I have something to say first and then we can discuss your topic after.” Loki pushes as his Kingly tone leaks through. Emmy open her mouth to speak but the song ended and Loki broke apart from Emmy bowing shallowly to her. “We will talk later.” He kisses her hand as Emmy curtsies politely his lips lingering, Loki straightens up and leans close to her ear. “Please don't be so obvious with your silly feeling for the Elf King, People will talk.” Loki said harshly. Emmy growled. Before Emmy could sassy Loki he trotted off leaving Emmy with a mouth full of venom, her skin tingling where his hands touched her.

Henry was quick to sweep Emmy backup, and he tried not to press on what Emmy and Loki had spoke about but Emmy told him all; She said that Loki and her were going to have a talk where of course Henry wanted to be there for. Loki was not going to easily give Emmy up, it was becoming more and more apparent to Henry that this was not going to be as cut and dry as he once thought. It confused him to no end, the fickle god. Henry would do anything to keep Emmy smiling, even if was to hand her back to Loki. Henry thought he was a good King, Asgards trade has never been better, his tricky ways made him a good businessman, and his strong pride echoed out in his monarchy, making Asgard stand tall. Loki with a crown was a good thing to see, but Loki with Emmy was a dark and frankly scary sight. It was clear his was ruthless with his love for the small ambassador.  
Henry kept close to Emmy for the remainder of the night, Emmy began leaning closer and closer to Henry as the night wore on, and slowly a hand on her elbow became his hand on the small of her back and by end of the night his arms were fully wrapped around her.  
Loki watched them carefully the whole night, his lips pressed thin, and his glare in full swing. Syngin tried to pull his gaze back to her but it was a vain effort. When on Asgard Loki was so careful; to look at Emmy, to talk of her and be near here, but on Alfheim, where his stake in her was being threatened like a enemy threatens his weak spot, he became wildly possessive. It hurt Syngin, she’d never out right say it, but her heart was torn by Loki's infatuation with the nobleman's daughter. Before Loki was King, Syngin had tried and fail to catch the eye of the dark prince as something more than just another family friend. Syngin was a goddess, given the gift of beauty and wisdom by Odin himself, She was sought after and wanted by every man, but she always left a place for Loki in her heart. When Thor was banished and the line of succession fell to Loki, Syngin went to the Allfather and told him she would marry Loki, so the second son of Odin could take the crown without any trouble with the laws being he was already betrothed but to the wrong woman for the role of Queen... She did do it with Loki best interest in mind or that's what she told herself. If Loki refused the crown because of a woman he would have been thrown from him home, his family. If Loki had tried to challenge the old laws the people of Asgard would see him as nothing but a troublemaker, see him as unrespectful of tradition. So to keep Loki transition smooth she stepped up. She was selfish, though she did care for Asgard and would do anything to the stability in the realm. Syngin knew of Loki infidelity, His heart, his body would always be Emmys. Syngin couldn't pull Loki's heart from her as hard as she tried so she had decided to wait. Wait for Emmy to fall from the peddistole Loki held her on. Syngin knew Emmy would one day get sick of not having him and move on, any woman would. When Loki and Syngin saw Emmy and Henry dancing so intimately, Syngin knew if she pushed hard enough, Emmy and Loki would end up in a battle. The further Emmy push herself from Loki the easier it be for Syngin to pull Loki closer to her. She just had to keep playing her part. Just keep pushing Emmy in to the arms of Henry and one day Loki would see Syngin as his wife, his true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I didn't mean to make that so dramatic but opps.  
> What did you guys think?  
> Thank you for all the love :)


	8. One More Before You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We found each other  
> I helped you out of a broken place  
> You gave me comfort  
> But falling for you was my mistake  
> I put you on top, I put you on top  
> I claimed you so proud and openly  
> And when times were rough, when times were rough  
> I made sure I held you close to me  
> So call out my name (call out my name)  
> Call out my name when I kiss you so gently  
> I want you to stay (I want you to stay)  
> I want you to stay, even though you don't want me  
> Girl, why can't you wait? (Why can't you wait, baby?)  
> Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?  
> Won't you call out my name? (Call out my name)  
> Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way and  
> I'll be on my way."  
> ~Call Out my Name -The Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fan Fic Day!!!!!  
> To all the authors out there THANK YOU!

“Ok Vee that's it you're cut off.” Henry said taking his little sisters cup from her. The whines from Vee turned a few heads but there was not many people left in the ballroom. The three sat with one another in the throne stage, laughing and joking together. The night turned to early morning and the conversation became silly and light hearted. Vee was laying on the steps, giving a very animated rendition of their distant cousin riding a pig at a family dinner when they were children. Emmy was slumped over on Henrys shoulder crying in a fit of laughter over Vee making pig snorts, and jumping about splashing her mead about, hence why Henry took her cup. “Come dear sister it's time for bed, you are surely going to regret the last five drinks in the morning.” Henry chuckled. Emmy and Henry went on either side of Vee and helped her stubble down the steps and on to the throne room floor. Vee struggled out of their grip and ran to the man who was making his way over, he was clearly waiting for her before departing from the ball.

“I think Balder will help me to my room, right sir.” Vee giggle and Balder flushed pink and Emmy scrunched her nose.

“Are you sure?” Henry question as Vee just fell into the arms of Balder, who luckily caught her.

“Yes.” She said and Balder scooped her close and carted her away Vees laughs bouncing off the walls of the near empty ballroom.

“Oh Vee.” Emmy and Henry sighed in unison.

“She is very insistent.” Henry nods down to Emmy. Both not really wanting to let the night end. “Dance one more with me _wife to be_.” Henry coax, making Emmys heart soar.

“There is no more music - the band has picked up and more importantly my feet are sore.” Emmy said lifting the hem of her silk dress to reveal the heels she so valiantly keep on all night. Henry lifted an eyebrow and bent low. His long elegant fingers made quick work of the tiny buckles that held on the silver heels attached.  He let his fingers graze up her ankle softly before clearing his throat taking her shoes and tossing them to the side of the ballroom with a grin.

“There.” He said and stood tall, Emmy almost let out a moan of relief as her feet relaxed on to the cool floor. Henry held up an finger and unbuttoned his red velvet coat and tossed it next to her shoes. He was left in just a thin white linen under top, Emmys breath raced at the thought of running her hands over his chest, but didnt let her mind linger long as Henry tugged her close, her hands wrapping around his neck tightly, and she lean full in to Henry. The thin silk material of her dress and the sheerness of his shirt didn't leave much room for imagination as to what their bare chest might feel like when pressed together softly. The tipsiness of their thoughts made their hearts race as they swayed to the sounds of their hearts beats. They didn't speak, there was nothing that could be said that was better than just soaking in the closeness of one another. Their bodies saying all that had to be said in the moment. It was the first language to have been created, skin to skin, heart to heart, a language only spoken in by lovers.

 

When a loud crash of a a chair being dropped as clean up was well underway, Emmy and Henry were snapped from the lover's trance they were in. They stopped swaying to look at the maid who had caused the small disruption. Henry smiles down at Emmy and sighs.

“Come my dear, I think it is time to turn in.” Henry says sorrowfully, Emmy nods and Henry picks up her shoes and hands them to her, He watches her slip them on, his eyes lingering on her burnt on and scarred tattoo. “I know it's mandatory that you have your marking, but I still just am surprised that you have one.” Henry says and Emmy blushes slightly.

“I only had to have the Valknut but I added my inscription.” Emmy says and Henry nods.

“To win a battle you must fight as if you are already dead.” Henry taste the words in his mouth. “Harsh?” He asks and Emmy shrugs.

“If you fear death it comes to you quicker. I enjoyed battle once I let my fears fall away, it fueled me to know I had nothing to lose.” Emmy says as Henry shrugs his jacket on, leaving it unbuttoned.

“I cannot see you my kind, small Emmy in war.” Henry says folding her into his arms.

“Looks can be deceiving Henry.” She says and he laughs lightly.

“If your bite is worse than your bark I do not wish to be your enemy.” Henry said and Emmy laughed.

“I can weld a sword as good as anyone and that is it.” Emmy said modestly.

“How long did you serve?” Henry asked, He had tried to have her open up to him before on her time in the Asgard army but she never really spoke about it without getting shaky, he was taking the last few glasses of mead to his advantage.

“Close to two centuries. The first was mandatory but I stayed longer by choice.” Emmy says as they walk slowly through the castle. Emmy toyed with the softness of Henry's jacket.

“I see, why'd you stop?” Henry asked.

“Loki, I met him in war and once we had become... Close, he put an end to it rather quickly.” Emmy says her shoulders tensing the way they do when his name is brought up. “He was protective of me, though he knows its is the most honorable thing to do; Die in battle that is- he wanted me safe at the castle, locked away like a prized treasure. After my parents had passed I didn't really see a reason to go back to court life until Loki, though I am glad he got me to stop, I was reckless with my life and if I had died I wouldn't be here, with you now.” Emmy smiles up at Henry who looked down at her, With all of Loki's faults, Henry was glad he had watched over Emmys life.

“Yes, I am also glad you are safe here.” Henry kissed the top of her head sweetly. They had just reached the top of the stairs when Henry personal Valet came to them in a huff.

“My lord, there is something that requires your attention.” The tall man spoke eyeing Emmy.

“I’ll be there in a moment, I am just walking lady Emmy to her room.” Henry says with a hint of annoyance.

“Oh Henry please don't be silly, It is just down the hall I’ll be fine.” Emmy says and smiles up at him to show him it was ok.

“Are you sure?” He ask and Emmy nods.

“Yes I'm sure it's only like ten feet, I’ll be fine.” She says and Henry sighs. He walks her two steps from his Valet, and scoops her up in his arms. Henry buries his face in her neck, Emmy was surprised but recovered and returned his affection in full. Henry pulls back after a moment and sighs. He runs his hand down her face softly. Kissing the top of her head. He wanted nothing more then to kiss her on her soft lips with a the passion he'd be holding back all night. He want to claim them as his Queen, but he didn't, It was would be to forward to do so in front of people. Henry force himself from Emmys arms regretfully. She watched him turn to his subject with a hint of disappointment. Henry waves back at Emmy when he got to the stairs. Emmy flushes, the alcohol and the creeping exhaustion taking over her. Once Henry walked out of view Emmy turned to her chambers. She turned the key and pushed the door open, the soft moan sounded like home to her, like a warm wind, it welcomed and relaxed her instantly.

 

Once she walked in she dropped her key on the side table by the door and kicked off her shoes, Sybil came bounding over to her tail swinging wildly.

“Oh Sybil, mommy missed you.” Emmy coos to dog at her legs. She brushed his soft fur and walked to her tea kettle and started to make a pot of tea. Sybil trotting happily next to Emmy as she went in to the bathroom and took her hair down, letting it fall down her back in soft curls. She wiped off the makeup Vee covered her in.

She sighed in the mirror, Emmy's mind was racing to much for sleep. Between Loki proposition that he had yet made and Henry's proposal; Emmy had enough to full her thoughts for a year. Tea, she need a nice brew to calm her enough to sort her thoughts.  Emmy started to unzip her dress when the kettle started to whistle, shrilling through her chambers. Emmy ran to the kettle taking it off the heat and taking out a cup. Emmy slipped to her settee, pat the space next to her for Sybil to jump up and curl next to her. Emmy let out the sigh she had been holding in all night.

“Loki.” Emmy breathed half frustratedly and half distressed. Her heart quivered and harden with Loki around. She slipped back her head resting on the back cushion.

“Yes my love?” The sleek purr from behind made Emmy eyes fly open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Shit. Am I right?  
> Next chapter next Tuesday!  
> Thank you for all the love!!!


	9. His Desperate Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have never heard a silence quite so loud  
> I walk in the room and you don't make a sound, make a sound  
> You're good at making me feel small  
> If it doesn't hurt me, why do I still cry?  
> If it didn't kill me, then I'm half alive  
> How did we get so far gone?  
> I should know by now, you should know by now  
> We should know by now  
> Something's gotta give, something's gotta break  
> But all I do is give and all you do is take  
> Something's gotta change, but I know that it won't  
> No reason to stay, is a good reason to go  
> Is a good reason to go..."  
> ~Something's Gotta Give-Camila Cabello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (Late) Tuesday!!!  
> Get your brave faces on Loki's about to get hit with the truth.

He was upside down when her eyes found Loki grinning down at her like a cunning cat to its prey. Sybil jumped over the couch and barked low threateningly to the unknown intruder. Emmy scramble up and faced Loki with her heart pounding with a mix of fear and anger. She couldn't have him here. Not her home. That was the appeal of this new life; it was untainted of memories. Sybil growled deep and inched closer and closer to Loki. His teeth bared, in warning. If Sybil was full grown he might have actually scared Loki, but he was just a pup, Loki could easily overpower him with the jerk of his leg. Emmy’s brows furrowed in confusion. Loki loved to watch her smart brain turn. 

“Sybil, heal.” Emmy commanded, her focus going to something she can fully comprehend.  Sybil's head turns briefly in her direction but he continues to growl at Loki. Loki huffs as he eyes the pup and then looks back at Emmy. 

“Don't you have him trained?” He question her and Emmy rolls her eyes as she says Sybils name again, finally he reluctantly trot to his mother side, still growling at Loki. 

“Why are you here Loki.” Emmy says crossing her arms over the thin silk dress. 

“You called for me.” Emmy snorts at his causal response.

“I said your name in an exasperated sigh ... Plus we both know you were here as I said it. Your powers are great but not that great.” Emmy says poking his ego harshly. 

“Yes I was, We need to talk.” Loki starts to look about her home eagerly. “They seem to have set you up nicely.” Loki says with a hint of displeasure in his tone.

“It was given before I met Henry, if that's what your inferring Loki.” Emmy snaps tracking Loki's movement. 

“Your on first names? What no longer under the watchful eyes of court and you let name slip so easily?” Loki starts to peek in her bedroom. 

“Excuse me, but I doubt you came her to snoop in my chambers and argue over the training of my dog.” Loki chuckles softly and turns back to Emmy who hadn't moved. 

“Yes, I came to talk, I didn't partially care for the light elves summer festivities, my soul reason for coming to Alfheim was to see you.” Loki fixes his stare on Emmy, Oh how he had missed looking at her everyday. Asgard was gloomy ever since she left. Everything was dull, the food was bland - Everything was grey when he was apart from her. They stood a few feet apart both letting Loki's words float between them. What could Emmy say? What could she do? If things were different; if Thor had not been banished to Midgard; would they have been on Alfheim as husband and wife? Would her and Henry still laughed and danced but just as diplomats? Would Loki be stripping her and taking her to their shared bed instead of standing in front of her reaching for a ghost? Hoping to grasp the woman she once was?  

“Loki.” Emmy says hesitantly. Loki runs his left hand through his hair. If Emmy wasn't looking down at Sybil who was still rumbling deeply; she might have noticed a golden band that wasn't were it should have been. 

“Just hear me out my love.” Emmy visibly winces at the word love. “Syngin and I have come to an arrangement.” Emmy sucks in a deep breath as her shoulder tense. “She has agreed to welcome you back to court as my partner, she and you will show Asgard this is wanted from all parties involved. You will attend all gatherings on my arm, you and I can have children, can travel, be open with our affections, anything you want.” Loki blurts out hastily, bearing his heart to Emmy's nose scrunches up.

“And what does she get out of this?” Emmy questions harshly. 

“That I bare her an heir, and that I sleep in the royal chambers at night.” Loki says looking at the ground.  Emmy breathed out frustratedly. She shook with anger, her eyes rolled to the ceiling at his audacity. He had slapped her pride harshly with his offer yet again. 

“Loki are you asking for a second time to be your concubine?” Emmy drags the last word out. She locked her gaze on Loki challenging him to choose his words carefully. Emmy was angry at how daft he was acting. Why could he just understand how she felt? Loki could feel his world falling away. Was she angry with him? How could she be? He was offering everything he could. wasn’t it enough for her? Wasn't he enough?

“What of titles my love, you will have me. We will have our life.” He steps forward desperate to show her his need. Sybil barked as loud as he could, stepping in front of his mother, protecting her. Loki stops, not wanted Emmy to be mad at him, he knew the mutt meant much to her. He had to play his hand right to get her back.

“I don't want that! I don't was to be the royal slut with bastard children. I don't want to be the laughing stock of Asgard. I want to be a wife, a beloved honorable wife. I want my children respected, able to carry on their Father's name proudly. Do you think so little of my honor as to ask me twice to be your personal harlot? Loki are your so cruel that you subject me a life of pain and disappointment? Do you care so little for my feelings? I would die of heartbreak as your bed whore. How empty would my life be? And empty bed, an empty heart?” Emmy yelled roughly; using harsh words to get her point across. “I want a husband who will love me, who will be only mine, who will go to bed with me and wake up next to me. I want a man who will lift me up and be proud  of me. I want the title, I want that life Loki. Not just the benefits. I want it all, and more importantly I deserve it all.” Emmy feels her cheek wet, as she lets her heart out, her hopes and dreams bare for Loki. 

“It's just a ring Emmy, If you want a ring I will craft thousands for you.” Loki says his tone leaking venom. 

“It's a bond Loki.” Emmy spits, and Loki rolls his eyes.

“It's nothing but a piece of paper and some words. Marriage it two people who are legally bound together. I will vow myself to you if that's what you so desperately want.” Loki says with a growl. Emmy tossed her arms to her side roughly before plowing her hands through her hazel locks.

“That's not the point Loki.” She looks up at the ceiling desperately. 

“Nobody would dare say anything about our children or about you, Yes they can't have have the Odinson name, But I will give them the Laufy name, my birth name. Emmy this can work. I will make this work. You have to come home. I need you. Please.” Loki had resorted to begging. He need her, His chest tightened with desperation. “Please.” He whispers again. His plead echoing in head on repeat. 

“No.” Emmy whispers. She couldn't do this. She was dead on Asgard, going back would be like raising a corpse. She couldn’t do that to herself. 

“Emmy.” Loki says like a desperate prayer. Emmy looks away from Loki. Her eyes closed softly. Loki closes the space between them, making Sybil sound off like a battle alarm. But they ignored him. Loki grasp Emmy's shoulders tightly. “Emmerlynn, Please, For Odins sake, please. I need you. You will die if you go and I will die if you stay, please. Emmerlynn please be mine, I will fight anyone who argues our bond, I will do anything you ask, just  _ please, please _ come home, say yes, be mine.” Loki shakes her sides roughly and Emmy struggles and his tightening grip. 

“Loki Let me go.” She says meaning both physically and spiritually. “Let me go.” She echos. 

“No.” Loki says erratically. “I'm your King, I am demanding that you come home.” Loki says dramatically. Emmy tries to get out of his grip.

“Please Loki don't make me.” She sobs. Emmy hands wail against his chest but he doesn't budge. The pain in her heart and on her shoulder causing tears to swell.

“You will see. If you just come home you will see how good it can be, just let me show you.” Loki pleads her. Emmy shakes in his arms, trying and failing to pull from his arms. Sybil barks louder with every second, until the front to burst open. All three of them look at the figure standing in the frame. Emmy whimpers softly as Loki grip bruise in to her skin. He didn't realize his own strength. He just need her to be his, like a man drowning needs air clinging to a floating piece of wood. 

“Henry!” Emmy whimpers it was hard to miss the relief in her tone. It felt like a knife in Loki's chest. 

“Excuse me, but we are having a private conversation.” Loki says not even glancing at the other King whose chest was heaving. Henry had had enough with Loki's dominating character. Henry was going to check that Emmy was safe after dealing with a the minor maid problem, he was nearly at the top of the stairs when he heard Sybils howling. 

“Get your hands off her.” Henry tone was chilling. 

“I am her King.” Loki says will looking at Emmy whose eyes were locked with Henry's, pleading for help. 

“This is my realm, you are in my castle, you are under my law.” Henry seethes. 

“She is my subjects. She of under Asgard's ruling." The two men argue over jurisdiction. Who did Emmy belong to? Her secret fiance or her sworn King. 

“Loki!” Emmy whimpers softly, her eyes glazed with fear. “Your hurting me.” Loki's eyes widen softly and looks at her bare shoulders, even so soon he could see the harsh marks he had put on her delicate skin.

“Forgive me, my dear.” Loki breath. Loki lets her go, sobering up, from his manic state. Her rejection like a cold splash of water. Loki had lost this battle that was clear. It didn't mean he wouldn't give up. Loki was determined to get her. Claim her as his once more. Loki looked down at his very heart as she quivered beneath him. Only has she been afraid of him three times before. It was not a sight he liked to see. Loki bent down and softly kissed her cheek. “Forgive me. Emmy.” Loki said wanted to says more to comfort her but he couldn't. 

“You promised.” Emmy hugs herself. Flashbacks of Loki angrily shoving Emmy against the wall in a jealous fit still burned in her mind. Loki forgets his strength when it come to Emmy, his obsessive need to possess her took over his body like a feral beast in the heat of the moment. He never had an excuse other than he just couldn’t help it, his emotion were a continuous form of whiplash. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you for the night.” Loki says, his own harshness was driving her away. Loki turns on his heels. He hear Emmy let out soft sob. It made Loki flinch but he walked into his green portal without hesitation. He snapped the portal closed when he walked into the chambers he was assigned. Syngin was nowhere to be found, most likely had asked for a private room. She was wise to do so, most of Loki's anger and resentment was toward her. She was a physical representation of everything he lost. 

The image of Emmy shaking in his grip burned him. The last time he hurt her she curled in the corner and sobbed begging him to leave her. Each time his strength got the better of him she need to be alone. It hurt him that it was a routine for them, him leaving the castle for a personal hunting trip and Emmy would seal herself into her chambers, healing her wounded heart. She would always write him a letter, she would pour her heart to him and Loki would read it, her words hurting him. Loki would come home and beg for the forgiveness that he didn't deserve, an Emmy the saint she was always forgave him. She knew the light in him was there. Loki though of how many times he had to ask for her forgiveness. He was a monster most days but she always brought him out of his dark.

Loki made a bottle of Asgards strongest mead appear and he fell into a chair. He need to leave his body, leave his mind. Loki need to forget himself if only for the night. Tomorrow his would fight harder for Emmy, tomorrow she would see reason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter actually hurt me little bit.  
> But also slow clap for Syb cause he's such a lil fighter!  
> Thank you as always for all the love and your comments!  
> Next chapter next Tuesday.


	10. Please Won't You Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry you saw me shaking  
> Stay with me for a day  
> I've got no one to hold me  
> 'Cause I, I turn them all away  
> I don't wanna be alone  
> But I'm better on my own  
> 'Cause I'm fragile  
> God, I'm fragile  
> I'm sorry you saw me breaking  
> But stay with me don't stray  
> God, I wish you would hold me closely  
> Don't think I don't feel the same..."  
> ~ Fragile - Gnash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday Loves!!!!  
> Here a lil fluff to warm our hearts after the hurt we had just gone though with Loki....

The green portal snapped shut and Emmy crumpled to the ground, her sobs ripped from her chest. The painful flashbacks tore her heart and pulsed in her head. Henry dropped down and scooped her into his arms. Emmy clutched onto Henry tightly. She let his scent envelope her, it made her feel safe; it took until that moment for her realize how terrified Emmy was of Loki on a subconscious level, His mood swings always hovered above them like a sword just waiting to drop. All she need for centuries was to feel safe in his arms, but she never could quite trust him to not let the dark within hurt her again. 

Henry rubbed her back as she let out years of heartbreak. Her head was swimming with undealt with emotions. She always buried them with in her. The past few months have unearthed them to the surface. Emmy's lungs felt tight, the air couldn't go in and out fast enough. Henry made her look at him and he coached her in taking slower breaths. 

“Em breath, it's ok, you're ok. I am here and I won't leave.” Henry said gently. Emmy nodded and her tears fell like a summer rainstorm. Henry folder her up in his embrace and rocked her softly. It was clear this wasn't the first time Loki had hurt her physically. It made Henry tighten around her at the thought of him touching her harshly. Henry kissed her head and hummed an old lullaby to her quietly. Emmy sobbing slowed, the vibration in Henry's chest rumble through her calming her gently. 

“He wants me to go back with him.” Emmy says after a long while. 

“I won't let that happen, this is your home now.” Henry says confidently. 

“Wants me to be his official concubine.” Emmy informed and Henry takes in a controlled breath.

“Well that is a rude offer to such an honorable lady.” Henry angrily states.

“That's what I think too.” Emmys fingers explore Henry curls. Henry internally relaxes to know she doesn't want to stoop so low for Loki.

“Emmy, you are worth so much more than just a concubine. You deserve everything.” Henry says looking down at his broken woman. Her tear stained cheeks and soft pink lips made his heart quake with deep emotion.  Emmy looks up at Henry as his words soaked in to her. 

“And you still want me to be more for you?” Emmy asks nervously. Henry looks down at her love filling his eyes.

“I want you to be my wife, Emmy. I want you to be mine and only mine for the rest of my life. I want you, only you.” Henry say to easy the creases on her forehead and the doubt in her mind. 

“I love you Henry.” Emmy says and hugs him with all her strength. 

“I love you Emmy.” Henry tightens his arms around Emmy. He pulled back and twisted Emmy so her dress rode up to her thighs and her knees were on either sides of his hips. Henry left little time for Emmy to think, before his pushed his lips onto Emmys. Her breath was caught, but returned his attack in full. Henry swept his tongue over her bottom lip and Emmys moan open her mouth for him to push them deeper together, her hands were woven into his strawberry curls his crown pushed on to the floor and forgotten. In this moment there were not titles, no laws or court; just a man and a woman who loved each other deeply. The feeling of safety and love overwhelmed Emmys system as he captured her in a deep soft kiss. It was kiss that sealed a promise between them. That they loved each other, that they would cherish one another. This silent promise was about respect and honor. When their breath taken kiss was broken, Emmy leaned her forehead on Henrys and he left a small kiss on her as he promised himself to never treat her any less the Queen she was.

 

Henry carried Emmy to her bedroom, he sat her softly on the plush white bedding, stroking her soft hair. Emmy looked up at her future Husband chewing her lip. 

“Never be afraid to ask me something, Amour.” Henry, cup her cheek and she leaned into his warm palm. 

“Would you stay, with me tonight. Not like in an intimate way, just lay with me? I don't want to be alone.” Emmy whispers her wide emerald eyes shone up at Henry, whose heart jumped at the thought.

“Of course Emmy, I'd be honored to stay.” Henry says and Emmy grins happily. She jumped up and kissed Henry lightly making himl et out a soft laugh.  Emmy walked to her closet and Henry sat on the bed and started to unlace his boots. Emmy walked to the bathroom to change and Henry took a mental image of her in the silver silk gown, that would forever be imprinted in his mind.  Henry took off his outer layers and got in to the bed. It was soft and smelled like vanilla and honey; Emmys signature scent: Henry's favorite. Yes Henry was going to very comfortable here tonight. Sybil who since Henry showed was silent, jumped on the the bed next to Henry and licked his face loving and thankfully. 

“You protected your momma, you did so good today my friend. I think you shall get your own plate at breakfast tomorrow.” Henry stokes Sybils fur lightly. Henry thanked his past self for gifting the pup to Emmy. The Alfheim breed were natural protectors. Should Sybil have been full grown he could have at least wounded Loki. Henry's mind shuttered at the image of Emmy who looked so small and timid under Loki's grasp. Why didn't she try harder? She was a warrior at heart, why hasn't she screamed or done something? Henry's first clench. This was not the first time he bruised her, maybe she knew better than to challenge him. Henry doubted he'd ever understand their relationship, why his beautiful Emmy put up with so much abuse; or better he'd never understand Loki, hurting the woman he claims to love. 

Emmy walks out of the bathroom wearing a blue linen dress that stopped at her knees and a matching robe. Her hair was braided loosely, her normal night time attire, but to Henry she look more alluring than ever before. If they weren't so incredibly exhausted it would have been hard to stay respectful with one another's boundaries. Emmy crawled up the bed and Henry opened the blankets for her, Emmy let out a groan when her body stretched out on the soft mattress. 

“Ok just leave me here to die.” Emmy moaned tucking herself into Henrys embrace. This was Valhalla if she ever felt it before. She had never been this physically and emotional spent since her wartime. Henry squished her to him, kissing her head. Sybil was already half asleep and they were not far behind him. 

“Don't die my sweet, we still have a whole life to live with one another.” Henry says with closed eyes, he too was feeling the past twenty four hours and all the drinking hit him like a wall. 

“I will try but tomorrow's hangover may say different.” Emmy giggles and Henry smiles.

“Yes tomorrow with be a quiet day for the whole realm I suspect.” Emmy grins but Henry couldn't see it. “Goodnight my Queen, I love you.” Henry said and Emmys eyes sprang open, She turned to Henry and took his mouth in for a deep kiss. Henry groaned and twisted to wrap himself around her tightly. His hands playing with the hem of her slip, his knees brushing the soft skin on her thigh.  Emmy pulled back and leaned in to his chest sighing, his bare chest was soft and warm, she places a small kiss above his heart. The feeling of skin on skin was something neither of them could get over.

“I love you Henry. Thank you for tonight.” Henry didn’t reply with words but her kissed her head once more and held her close. He waited until he heard her breath slow into a sleep filled rhythm before he followed right behind her. They slept, clinging together, a sea of arms and legs wrapped tightly into one another. Emmy slept heavily, the safety she had lacked in feeling for so long wrapped her up like a weighted blanket, her whole body relaxed into Henry as if it was trying to glue itself to him. If Henry moved Emmy moved closer and vice versa, they couldn't be separated even subconsciously, how did anyone expect to pull them apart with any ease when they were wake? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and comments, truly nothing makes me wanna write more then positive feed back!   
> Next chapter on Tuesday!!!


	11. The Things We Say Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyday I'm a slave to the heartache  
> And you're wasting away every night  
> I don't wanna leave you lonely  
> But I've run out of love this time  
> You know that I adore you  
> Though I couldn't give enough  
> Hope you'll be safe in the arms of another  
> 'Cause I can't take the weight of your love  
> Lately I'm getting lost on you  
> I tore your world apart like it was nothing new  
> Never bled so much when I didn't have to  
> I'm given up on a life lived after  
> Everyday I'm a slave to the heartache...."  
> ~Lost On You -Lewis Capaldi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its still Tuesday if I haven't gone to bed yet right???

The warm summer sun was high in the sky and spilling through all the windows of Emmys chambers, casting a welcoming glow over the King and his future bride. Henry was the first to wake slowly. He stretched out and smiled down at his Emmy stroking her hair softly as she was laying, slightly ungracefully over his chest, with one hand tucked under herself and the other curled into Henry's head, her right leg was hitched over his hips and the other stretched against his own leg, her toes brushing his calf as she slept. There was no way to untangle himself without waking her so he settled in for the time being, content in her embrace. Henry looked about, Sybil had abandoned them in the night and was now chewing quietly on his bone near the door of the bedroom. 

Emmy’s chamber was neat and organized, there was many Asgardian decorations staged  about all over the room. Paintings, sayings, and weapons he imagined from her wartime, were positioned around. The contrast of Alfheim and Asgard was a blurred line. The soft light wood and white linen that Vee had originally decorated was brightened by the dark leather and gold accents Emmy had placed around. 

Next to him on a small table  was a painting with three people in it. An older man who looked warm and kind, he had his hands on two women, one who was most definitely Emmy, only she was many years younger; maybe before she was in the army. The older women look strikingly similar to Emmy, her eyes and long syrup colored hair were identical to Emmys. It must have been a family portrait, Emmy said her Father had died in battle and her mother not long after that died due to childbirth complications. She had smiled when she talked of her parents, though she didn't do it often. 

Henry understood her, His own parents were killed in a battle for Alfheim, the dark elves were ruthless in their attacks on his family. With the help of Odin, Henry was able rise up and take is realm back. It was both a proud and devastating time for Henry. He didn't want the crown in such a way, his father was supposed to hand it down when the time was right, his mother was supposed to have helped him get ready for the ceremony. But the title was dropped on him hours later after his father and mothers murder, his anointing was rushed and sloppy. Henry takes a deep breath and Emmy tightened around him as if she knew he was feeling distressed. Henry smiled down at his woman. His mother would have adored Emmy that was for certain. 

Henry found a book on the small table and picked it up, careful not to lose her spot, he started reading the first page. Henry was surprised, she was reading old Alfheim children's folklore. She must have picked it up in the small library off the sitting room. This was one of his favorites, it was funny that she just happened upon it. Their similar taste still surprising him every once and awhile. 

When Emmy finally stirred it was well into the afternoon. Henry relished in the long quiet he found hidden in her chambers. By now someone would have need something and dragged Henry out of bed, But here he was hidden away from his duties, safe and cozy in the blankets wrapped loving around his Emmy. Henry was halfway through the children's book when Emmys eyes fluttered open, she stretched and moved closer to Henrys warm body. 

“Good morning my Amour.” Henry putt the book back on the side table before he rolls them over so Emmy was on her back and his was propped up on his elbow leaning over her. She blinked a few times still fuzzy from her heavy sleep. She mumbled something Henry couldn't quite understand. “Or not a good morning?” Henry laughs softly.

“What time is it?” Emmy squints her soft green eyes, looking around the bright room.

“An hour past lunch I think.” Henry makes her groan and pull the blankets up over her face. Henry chuckles and pulls them back down. “Come on darling, let us get up and find food.” Henry says pushing her hair off her face and running his thumb over his cheeks. 

“Can't we just stay here in bed for the day? Forever?” Emmy whines. 

“Nope, I am completely famished and you are not to be out of my sight until a certain... King is out of my realm.” Henry watched Emmy carefree smile drop, turning her face into a  panic stricken frown. She had almost forgot last night completely, Henry's intoxicating presence hard all but washed away her fears and stress. Henry ran his hand over her frown lines. “Don't worry he will never touch you like that ever again.” Henry vows stressing his words. Emmy takes a breath. 

“He's not like that really. He would never truly intentionally hurt me.” Emmy whispers and Henry clenches his jaw and doubt. “He is erratic, yes but his forgets his strength when he is in his manic states. No that doesn't excuse his behavior but it  helps numb the pain to some degree.” Emmy says and Henry doesn't believe a word from her beautiful mouth. Loki was dangerous, Henry knew that for sure, Emmy’s hundreds of years of making excuses for the poor excuse of a man had blinded her from the truth: a man should never even accidently hurt the woman he loves. 

“Let us not dwell on it, Your not leaving my side, end of discussion, no private talks- nothing, without me. If not for you than for my own peace of mind. We will public request Loki's blessing , where he will be forced to accept our engagement without looking suspicious.Then he will leave and you and I will be married.” Henry smiles but Emmy just raises an eyebrow at the thought of it being so easy. 

“My handsome, wishful man. It will not be so easy. Loki can twist anything into his favor.” Emmy sighs heavily touching Henry's soft red beard as he shrugs.

“The only real reason he can deny our union is if you or I didn't truly didn't want it, you are not betrothed to anyone, and neither am I. He can't just say no.” Henry says and Emmy decided to just let him have this, maybe Loki will finally see reason - maybe they will have to fight for their marriage, it didn't matter to Emmy, One way or another Loki will back down, he had to. 

“I really want to be your wife Henry.” Emmy licks her lips and Henry grins like a fool down at his small beauty. 

“And I too want that more than anything.” Henry agreed causing Emmys heart to flutter.

“I want to be a mother.” Emmy says making her heart's desires clear.

“I want to have a small army of children.” Henry rolls over and lifts Emmy over on top of him. Emmys hands press softly on his bear chest. She was in awe of his perfectly sculpted torso. 

“It's just that I want you know, I want it all. I want the kids and the dog, and the forever kind of love. I want you forever, I don't want to share or give up. I want us no matter how hard it gets or if we argue. I want you to go to bed with me ever night just like we did and wake up with one another. No separate bed or mistresses. I want us to love each other wildly. I know its a romantic thought, but I want I marriage not just a ring.” Emmy expresses, her conversation with Loki fueling her words. Though Henry vow it last night, Emmy just wanted to be as clear as she could. 

“Emmy, as long as we work hard and try everyday to love and commit to one another we will. Marriage is hard and it takes work, but I’m willing to do the work, I’m want a marriage not just a ring too. That's why Alfheim doesn't have any marriage laws, forced marriages are cruel and rarely beneficial to anyone involved. Putting two people in a room and ‘saying wear this ring and have children.’ Is - I think - a crime. It just cause tension in the rulers, in the realm and for everyone around them. I waited patiently for you, only you. I never courted anyone, I never forced myself to marry, I wanted find my wife at the speed the Norns wanted me to wait. And here you are all perfect and wonderful, wanting the same thing as me. So yes Emmy you and I will Be married in the truest sense of the word. I will do everything in my power to let us have it all, All the love, the happiness, the respect, the commitment and the pride that comes with it.” Henry hands run up her sides and cups her face tenderly, egging her to lean down to him. Emmy complies and braid fall over her shoulder as she leans down to meet the man who quite literally stole her heart. If not from his devotion other the past few months than his speech just moments ago fully stole her away. Yes a part of her will always belong in someway to Loki; Her past self will always love the Dark king in an all consuming manner; But the Emmy who was reborn and healed she will forever be Henrys. Her soul may have once wholly belonged to Loki but her and Henry were made of the same fabric, Cut at the seam long ago but now they were finally being stitched back together, back where they truly belonged. Nobody, not even the man who used to claim her as his could pull the cosmic stitching apart. 

  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


Henry watched Emmy with a stare as warm as the midday sun, as she pranced along her room getting ready for the day. He had found a random servant who was walking the hall by Emmys door to fetch his personal attendant and get him his days attire for him, Henry had only taken moments to prepare for the day but was utterly content on watching Emmy flutter round getting herself put together. She wore her hair in long battle braids, as a way for her to mentally prep for what would no doubt be a long hard day, by looking the part of a woman ready for a battle she herself was prepared of Loki games. She opted to wear a blush pink, sleeveless dress. It floated to the floor softly, and was adorned with floral embroidery and buttons that went from the bottom of her clavicle to her feet. The heat of summer gave her a natural blush and her hair became highlighted with gold hues that reflected in the sun rays. Even her skin had become a light bronze. She glowing from tip to toe, inside and out on Alfheim. Henry was sure she was Goddess but never said it aloud as he knew she would roll her soft green eye at him. Emmy had strapped on small wedge heels to her dainty ankle and looked up at her soon to be Husband, who had a smirk of pride plastered on to his face. She stood from her vanity bench and held her hand out for Henry to take.

“Ready my Amour” Emmy smiled lovingly at Henry as he stood and took her hand in to his and bend down to Emmy, tilting it up and pressing his lips softly to hers. Emmy melts into Henry embrace but he soon pulls back before they could deepen it, he just wanted to kiss her before he couldn't any longer. Even though they agreed on marriage it is not official yet and they had to respect the Asgard law, much to Henry's annoyance they needed Loki's blessing before they could be public with not only their engagement but with their affections for one another.

“I am now.” Henry says causing a light blush to rise on her cheeks. Henry takes Emmys elbow, linking they respectfully and Emmy calls Sybil to follow as they make their way out of Emmys Chambers. 

 

The dining hall was prepped all day, Vee who so thoughtful planned for everyone to be out of routine, and had the kitchen keep a light brunch out until dinner. People were all quietly talking with one another, the dramas from last night were great in all groups of people; balls tended to attract gossip and antics from everyone who attended. When Henry and Emmy walked in every head turn to look at the King and his favored person. Henry and Emmy were at the center of all talks, his claim on her hadn't gone unnoticed. Everyone was eager to hear the announcement of their engagement. The people of Alfheim were excited to have a Queen, and a Queen from Asgard was unheard of in their history. The women - married or not were all a little envious of Emmy but none would ever say it aloud or challenge their bond with one another. Henry was a kind and faithful man, his relaxing mammar made everyone like him. They were happy he finally after years, found a woman for his own. 

Henry and Emmy sat next to one another. Henry at his royal seat and table, Emmy on his left, and Sybil on the floor between them, eating a whole breakfast plate of his own just as Henry had promised the little knight. Henry and Emmy ate talking and laughing quietly, Henry did his best to keep the conversation light and happy, discussing last night's high points. 

Vee staggered in, groggy but dressed better than she felt. Her hand on her head suggested that she was regretting the last few rounds of mead. Balder was close behind her, looking like he had won the prize of the year. They walked to the table and Henry grinned at his sister and her new flirt and they sat down. 

“Good morning Sister dear!” Henry said a  bit louder than he had too. Vee groaned and shushed him throwing herself down on the table and burying her head in her arms. 

“Please.” She muttered into the wood. 

“I take it I didn't take your glass away soon enough.” Henry laughed and Emmy giggled at her friends agony. To Emmy credit she was feeling better than she should have. 

“I am never drinking again.” Vee said and the whole table laugh heartily at her, knowing in fact that it was a lie.

“Here let me get you some coffee.” Balder said and Henry smirked at the man who couldn't fully look his King in the eyes.  Henry lent over to rub his sister back affectionately. 

“I can't tell if you had a rough night or a overly pleasant one.” Emmy asks her friend jokingly. 

“The night was amazing, this morning is like I have been rolled over by a carriage.” Vee looks up at them and her eyes widen at Emmy light purple bruises., “Emmy!” Vee sykes. “What happened!” Vee shrieks making herself winces at her own loudness. Emmy looks at Henry, her eyes screamed for help.

“An accident that has been dealt with.” Henry face was void of emotion. Vee could read that there was so much more to be said but she just nodded. This was not the place nor time for such conversations. So Vee took off her white lace shall and slid it over to Emmy. 

“Just so people don't worry.” Vee says softly. Emmy had all but forgotten the bruises on her arms. 

“Thank you.” Emmy says and wraps her shoulders with the lace shawl. Henry's looks down at Emmy who face has scrunched up into a frown. Henry placed his hand on hers and gave her an encouraging squeeze. Emmy looked up at her comfort, meeting his gaze. They spoke silently, there love for one another being said in blinks and breaths. When Balder returned with Vees coffee and two plates of food, the hidden lovers tore their gazes from one another. 

The morning was spent at their table just relaxing, Slowly Vee became more of herself after three cups of coffee and a vile of a healers mixture. The group mixed nicly just as they had last night. Balder and Emmy bonded over their war stories, not speaking of the hard time but of the light antics that happened at camp during their time. They were shocked to know they had fought alongside one another and didn't even know it. Emmy was in fact in the battle of the light Elves veras the Dark Elves. Both even stationed on the same border only in different ends.

Vee drooled over Balder when he spoke and Henry kept touching Emmy every so often, He couldn't help it. She called to him like a siren. Every so often people would come and greet the royal table, thank them and commending them on such a wonderful feast. Henry always directed the praise to Vee who was the mastermind behind it all. Vee who was a born people person took the praise gracefully and turned the conversation back the guest thanking them for joining them, The Royals on Alfheim were known for their kindness and ability to converse well with anyone - a hangover made them no different.  

After a hour Loki strode in. He was dressed for the weather in a cotton green suit that wrapped around him snugly. His golden scepter was transformed into a cane and his horned crown in to a modest golden band with a small  barely noticeable protruded horns. He was uncharacteristically modest in his affluence. He walked with a confident strides to the royal table. Henry stood and greeted Loki coldly. Loki nodded and sat in the last empty chair. 

“King Odinson.” Emmy said biting down on her lip shyly. Loki noted that she wore her signature battle braids, Something she did when she need courage. Loki wasn't sure to what she need courage for... Maybe to come home? Or was she afraid of Loki and need that extra added strength.

“Emmerlynn.” Loki said he looked at the white wrap and his gaze was as soft as Sybils fur. Loki's eye screamed regret but it didn't matter to Henry. “I trust you all  had a good night?” Loki says looking directly at Emmy whose gaze was on her now cold and half empty cup of coffee. 

“My night was definitely one I will remember.” Blader says making Vee flush bright red. Loki's eyebrow rises, It was hard to miss Balders not so hidden mean in his words. 

“Henry?” Loki asks, When he left Emmy he left her in the care of the other King. 

“It end extraordinarily well considering the dramas that had ensued.” Henry tone was coy as he baited Loki, putting on a smile that could light up a darkened room, Making a show for Loki. Henry touched Emmys cheek tenderly. Loki gritted his teeth. 

“Isn't that wonderful to hear. Em, your night was well?” Loki prods. 

“Yes my night was fine, I hadn't been that tired since battle.” Emmy says not looking at Loki. 

“Yes who would have thought dancing and mingling could be just as tiring!” Balder chuckles and Emmy mouth quirks up in a half smile. 

“It's been so long since were fought side by side, I seem to remember once carrying you back to camp you were so exhausted. Loki says to Emmy. 

“I'm my defense I was stabbed protecting Thor.” Emmy says with an eye roll.

“Wait like Thor, Thor?” Balder jumps closer to Emmy. “You saved Thor!” His eyes went wide at Emmy. Loki leans back and crosses his arms.

“Please Thor needs to be rescued every battle in some way, but he is always the war hero.” Loki looks at Balder with annoyance.

“Really?” Balder frowns.

“I love Thor he's like my big brother, but he is a big oaf.” Emmy smirked at the thought of Thor. Her heart tugs for her lost friend. 

“I didn't know you were friends with Thor.” Vee says with interest. 

“We were all very close ... before..” Emmy says finally looking at Loki sadly. Loki shuffles in the seat uncomfortable. 

“Before he made a fool out of Asgard and changed the course of History.” Loki growls. 

“Loki you and I both know it wasn’t like that.” Emmy says leaping to Thor defense. “Things happen for a reason. We are all better it.” Emmy looks at Henry than to Loki.  Loki Takes a controlled breath. 

“Emmy this is not the place to speak of things private to Asgard.” Loki says silencing her. Emmy clamped down on her tongue and sighed turning  back to Balder. 

“I severed under Thor on my first rotation in the army.” Emmy clarifies. Balder nods eyeing Loki hesitantly. They were all quiet for a few moments. Henry pulled out of his chair and Emmy looked up at him. 

“Loki, I would like to speak with you on a matter most important.” Henry says loudly for all in the dinning hall to hear, Vee looks at Emmy who felt like she was going to faint with nerves.  Loki tilted his to the side and licked his lips. 

“Of course.” Lokitook a breath and stood from his chair, an air of too calm and too civil hit Emmy hard. 

“To the throne room.” Henry waves  to the open doors on the far wall.  Vee and Emmy jumped from their seats once Henry and Loki took a step the to the door. The tension running in room was thick like the humidity outside. The small crowd all eager to hear what Henry had to speak with Loki about, and they all followed quietly in to the throne room. Loki and Henry stood facing one another and Emmy and Vee stood a  few feet in front of them. Everyone Holding their breath, waiting for Henry to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides*  
> Sorry I'm, making y'all wait but I do just like a bit of drama!  
> Thank you for all the love a support you guys are the best!


	12. A Woman With No Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bite my tongue, bide my time  
> Wearing a warning sign  
> Wait 'til the world is mine  
> Visions I vandalize  
> Cold in my kingdom size  
> Fell for these ocean eyes  
> You should see me in a crown  
> I'm gonna run this nothing town  
> Watch me make 'em bow  
> One by one by, one  
> One by one by  
> You should see me in a crown  
> Your silence is my favorite sound  
> Watch me make 'em bow  
> One by one by, one..."   
> ~you should see me in a crown-Billie Eilish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!   
> NEW Chapter!

“As you know Alfheim and Asgard's have been allies for longer than we have been alive - A friendship I want to maintain.” Henry leads and Loki fingers drum over the top of his cane. “I would like to formally request your blessing on the Union between Your Ambassador Emmerlynn and I.” Henry says strongly. No one could  tell his heart was racing. Loki licks his lip and looks at Emmy. 

“Did you know of this?” He asks already knowing the answer, but this was a public and formal meeting. 

“Yes King Odinson.” Emmy says looking him in the eye. Her gaze pleading with him, to give her this, to let her have the ending she deserved. 

“And you want this man? This king?” Loki asks not looking at Henry who was looking between the Two Asgardians. 

“Yes King.” Emmy Says looking up at Loki. His Jaw jumps tightly. 

“You love him?” Loki asks his whole body was still.

“Yes.” Emmy says quickly, she was searching his face looking for anything to tell as to what he could be thinking of.  Loki turns on heels and starts to pace. His mind racing, He needs space and time, Emmy was his, she is just lost and need to be brought back. 

“Come to Asgard. Come home and We will discuss this.” Loki had his back to Emmy. 

“What?” Emmy sputters taking a step closer.

“That is my decree; You are to come home. You have been here for such a short time, you need to come home and regroup, be with your people.” Loki says turning back to Emmy who was in utter shock. 

“You are saying no?” Emmy says before Henry could cut in.

“I’m saying, wait.” Loki corrects her as he moved to be in front of her. He want to reach out and grab her but when his hand move to do so Emmy flinched. “Please Emmy just come home, You've made your point, I will change our situation. Just come home.” Loki pleads making Emmy's eyebrows knit together. 

“This is my home now Loki... Just say yes, you have no grounds - no claims not too.” Emmy pushes.

“I do have the right to turn down any request of marriage from members of my court, I am King.” Loki says sharply. 

“Only if there is some reason why, you have no reason to refuse me this.” Emmy shouts at her King. 

“I do. My reason is I said.” Loki growls and steps in to Emmy's personal space. 

“That's not a reason Loki.” Emmy spits. 

“The point is; No I am turning down King Augustsen request for marriage, on the grounds that her father left her in my care, Emmy, you may think given our delicate past that you are above the law. I am hear to tell you, you are not. I am the King of Asgard. I am ending your role as Royal Ambassador of Asgard.” Emmy's blood boils with each of Loki's words. “Heimdall.” Loki grabs Emmy's wrist lightly. “Take us home.” Loki says looking up to the God who sees all.

“Heimdall don't. Bother taking me.” Emmy uses all the strength to pull from Loki embrace. 

“Emmerlynn.” Loki growls in an angry warning. 

“I renounce my allegiance  to your crown.” Emmys words were like knives cutting through the tension between them. 

“Excuse me?” Loki was in shock, something that only ever happened with Emmy around.

“I am no longer your subject. I take back my oath to your crown.” Loki's nostrils flare. 

“Emmy you don't have to do this.” Henry says stepping to her. Loki whips his staff in front of Henry. 

“Stop touching her.” Loki snarls and within moments of Loki's staff touching the front of Henry chest guards flank Loki, who wisely put his scepter back to his side.

“No Henry I do, it's clear to me now.  King Odison I am officially renouncing my citizenship to Asgard.” Emmy says and breath deeply. 

“You are turning you back on you realm, your, home, your people, your king, the only family you have left for some foolish rebound?” Loki and Emmy circle one another, they block out everyone around them. They knew one another well, knew their next move before they could even think it. They were once the greatest of lovers but now they made equal enemies. 

“You turned your back on me the day you took the ring back.” Loki pounces at Emmy who took a step to the side. 

“I did what you pushed me too.” Loki spits and Emmy shook her head.

“You were supposed to fight harder for us Loki.” A growl ripped from Loki's chest as he moved In front of Emmy grabbing her tightly. 

“I did what I had to do. “ Loki wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, Emmy or himself. Emmy wiggled her right hand out from between them and threw her fist into his jaw. 

“DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!” Emmy screamed as Loki stumbled back. He looked at the woman he was working so hard for- She was not the same girl he first met. She stood a little taller, Her stare was harder with the trials of life, her hair was longer and her skin a light golden. Loki looked at Emmy like she was a stranger with the face of the woman he loved the most. 

The room stilled, the bystanders all flew to the far end. Emmy's breath was ragged, she couldn't believe she hit Loki. His wide confused stare as all the piece were falling into place. 

“You hit your King, that is the death penalty by law.”  Loki was bewildered. 

“I am no longer under your Law.” Emmy says standing firm behind her rash thoughts.

“Emmy are you trying to tell me you are committing treason?” Loki says waiting for her take it all back. 

“I am telling you, I am no longer yours Loki. I am not yours in any sense of the word, and it is all on you.” Loki felt two feet tall under she glare. 

“Than you an enemy of Asgard.” Loki said he dark side taking over completely. There once was a time where the battle with in him could have been won with the aid of Emmy's presence but it was soon becoming clear that she was never going to stand by his side. 

“If that's how you choose to see it.” Emmy quips.

“You will be brought to Asgard for trail, you will be hung with the words your speaking.” Loki his throat tightening.  “Heimdall.” Loki says and Emmy makes a silent prayer to her friend that he was on her side. Loki and Emmy stared at one another. Waiting for the Bifrost, but it never came. “Heimdall take us to Asgard.” Loki says again. But still nothing. Emmy breathed a breath of relief. She smirked at Loki wickedly. “You have nowhere to run, no realm to call your own. What you plan to challenge Asgard alone? You were once a valiant warrior but that was long ago and you are only one person.” Loki says dancing around Emmy. Henry pulls Emmy from behind her, His arms wrapping around her front protectively. 

“She is Alfheims new Queen.” Henry says a cheer runs through the now pack throne room. “We stand behind our people. Her home is here.” Henry says and Emmy heart over flowed with love for Henry and for the people who stood with her. 

“You will be harboring a fugitive of your ally, making you an enemy.” Loki was angry, his hands had turned a shade blue with his new rage. 

“You are the one waging war on my Queen.” Henry said coolly. “Your duty for your crown goes above your personal desires Odinson. You are trying to take a flame where there is no fire.” Henry says wisely. Emmy's hands tightened on Henry's arms that were still over her. 

“Loki stop this madness. You choose the crown, you duty over us. It is time to face your decision.” Emmy breaths. Loki looked at her wrapped in the arms of another man. The jealousy and pain he felt was twice anything he felt over his brother. This was a new level of hurt. 

“I do not negotiate with traitors.” Loki spits. 

“If you have nothing left to say, leave before my kindness runs out.” Henry's guards were all in position. Emmy and Loki’s last look lasted what felt like forever. He wanted her to break from Henry's arms crash in to him and whisper for it to go aways, so Loki so cling to his light, his sun, and take her away, take her back to where they left off. Loki want nothing more than go back in time and tell himself to refuse Odin and bring his brother home, but the selfishness of his brothers shame was too strong. 

Emmy wanted Loki to say sorry to let her go with love and want her to have the best life she could get. She need him to respect her way of healing but he was too prideful to ever let something that was his belong to anyone else. 

Loki took a blink and whispered Heimdalls name. The blue electric portal poured over Loki as the Bifrost opened. Henry tighten his hold over Emmy and didn't let go until the lightning had disappeared. Emmy let out a breath and Henry spun her in his arms. He kissed her head lightly. Emmy let out a small smile but it dropped when Henry lowered himself to one knee, taking her slender left hand into his. 

“I know this might not be the best timing but.” He says and ruffled into this pant pocket and pulled out a white gold band that was encrusted with diamonds. “Will you Marry me? Let me make this your home, let me be your family, let me love and protect you. Be my Queen. Be my partner, be my equal, please Emmerlynn be my wife and I will love you for the rest of our days and spend every day doing everything I can to make you as happy as you make me.” Henry held up the ring to Emmy as she gasp and broke out in a quick grin. 

“Yes! Oh Henry Yes, of course.” Emmy squealed making Henry chuckle. He put the ring firmly in her finger and stood pulling his into a deep and joyful kiss. He lifted her of the ground and held her tight against him. When Henry placed her on the ground a the crowd of people clapped and cheered. Henry stood next to Emmy her hand in his. 

“Alfheim, Your Queen Emmy.” He says and the whole crowd bend to their knees in respect before there new Queen. Emmy blushed a deep red. Her mind was racing. In under a half an hour, she lost her home, waged war on Loki's monarchy, got engaged and became a ruler. If she wasn't so high on adrenaline she would have past out and on the the marble floor.

Emmy looked out on her subjects and smiles widely. This was her new life, and it was only the beginning. Though Loki had left defeated in the moment, he would stop at nothing to get her back or consequentially he would destroy everything that took her from him, starting with Alfheim. When Odin passed the crown on he didn't see the war he had just started, a war between two ex lovers, who would stop at nothing to bring the other to their knees. The fire from their love was burn out and from the ashes roses the most quintessential of enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEECKKKKKKKK
> 
>  
> 
> Y'all! First off whatcha think?   
> Second thing sorry it took so long to update :( But I think this fic if going to be more a random update rather then a weekly update! But its not abandoned!  
> Thank you for all the the love and encouragement!   
> Next chapter Soon!  
> Hint: LOKI IS ON A WAR PATH


	13. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "  
> When it's all said and done you know you didn't wait on me  
> I coulda give you all of me but you took your love away from me  
> And I don't wanna be the one to have to say sorry  
> But you know my pride gets the best of me  
> You know I'd rather sleep on it  
> You used to come through, come through  
> When I'd push you'd always pull through  
> So when did things change?  
> You know you made me this way  
> You used to come through, come through  
> When I'd push you'd always pull through  
> So when did things change?  
> You know you made me this way..."  
> Needed Time - Yxng Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back dears!!!!!

“Clear the courts.” Loki's voice was cold as it echo out of the throne room. Everyone who was milling about all stilled. “I want my council here now.” He barked and flew to his throne, sinking down angrily. He watches as the people of court all hurried out to his command.  The elders all walked up to the throne with grim faces. They knelt before Loki their eyes cast about each other. 

“Our King, you have called for us?” Dominic one of the oldest of the bunch spoke out. 

“I want our borders to Alfheim shut. I want all trade halted and if there is anyone gone who is sworn to MY name I want them brought back.” Loki knuckles turned a pale shade of blue as he spoke. 

“My Lord!” They all stood up with wide eyes. “They are our strongest ally!” Dominic half shouted.

“They are thieves. Taking what doesn't belong to them. They are harboring a fugitive of the crown and until they hand her over I want to seal our border and make them see just how much they need us.” Loki stood from his throne to tower over the older men. 

“WE must strongly advise against this, perhaps our Ambassador can smooth things out... Lady Emmerlynn Brynhild was doing so well with all the dealings thus far. “ Dominic steps forward. 

“EMMERLYNN, is the traitor. She has been plotting against my crown.” Loki shouted. The members all looked around wincing. “Do as I have commanded or you too shall be treated as traitor of the crown.” Loki used his magic to blow the doors open dismissing them. “Fetch me Heimdall.” Loki yelled as they scampered out the door. 

Heimdall came in the throne room already knowing what was about to transpire. 

“Kneel.” Loki was laying across his Throne, waiting for the God to show.  Heimdall did as he was told and knelt on one knee. “You have committed a crime.” Loki growls looking at the golden god. “Do you plead guilty?” Loki asked.

“No.” Heimdall snapped. 

“NO?” Loki straighten out. “Please plead your case then.” Loki quirked an eyebrow. 

“Lady-” He began. Loki grunted. “Emmerlynn was home.” Heimdall was bending the truth to his will, Loki knew when people are lying. Heimdall knew he could get away with this if he didn't lie. 

“Her home is Asgard.” He looks down. “Was.” 

“My King, I was blessed personally by the norns with the gift of the Bifrost and the all seeing eye. I did as you had asked. She was home, the Norns said it so.” Heimdall took a steady breath.

“You are bound to to my command. If I speak you jump.” Loki eyes squinted. 

“I am no man's slave.” Heimdall stood.

“I am A GOD and YOUR KING!” Loki shouted. 

“I serve the Norns. I serve Ygginsdail.” Heimdall look Loki straight on.

“If you don't swear to me you are just as bad as her.” Loki mouth became tight. “Guards.” Loki called and the royal guards came out nervously. 

“This will not work they way you plan it so ....  _ King.”  _ Heimdall took a breath and rolled his shoulders back. 

“Bring him into the dungeons until his is ready to swear to me.” Loki waved a hand forward.  The guards stepped forward and Heimdall grins to Loki. 

“I’ll will see you soon Loki.” He nodded and a wash of blue rained over him and with in a blink Heimdall was gone. Loki stood and jumped down. 

“Search the realm. He couldn't have left without the Bifrost, No one is that powerful.” But even as the words came from Loki mouth he knew it was lie. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>

 

Henry and Emmy were sitting at one of the small table in the courtroom with Vee going back and forth on next steps. Vee wanted to plan the wedding of course which Henry and Emmy were more then happy to hand that pile of stress over to her while they dealt with the impending war Loki was brewing. Henry kept Emmy close. He didn't trust Loki even if he was off the realm.  He kept a hand on hers while they spoke, just encase.

There was a breeze before the blue of the Bifrost pour in. But the colors were off, Emmy knew this was different. Henry call the guards to stand ready but Emmy knew it couldn’t be Loki; he would never do anything so soon. Emmy stood and walked around the tea table with Henry looming behind her protectively. Once the bright pastel blue lights dimmed Emmy smile broke across her face. 

“Heimdall.” Emmy jumped forward and hugged her long time friend. 

“Emmy!” Heimdall chucked and embraced his small friend.  Emmy pulled away to look at her friend, He had his sword strapped across his back along with a small bag. 

“Heimdall? What's happened?” Emmy looked over him, he wasn't in his normal golden armor, he wore more traditional battle gear for lower ranks. Warm red leather and a brown cape, he looked less of a god and more of a soldier. 

“Loki tried to toss me in the dungeons.” He held back a chuckle at Emmy's face at it twisted between shock and guilt.

“No.. He wouldn't have been so...” Emmy stopped and her shoulder sunk. “Rash.” Her words tapered off. Henry looked at the newcomer eyeing Emmy. “Nevermind. Yes he would be that daft. Heimdall this is King Augustine, as you know my soon to be Husband.” Emmy smiled softly and Heimdall grinned. “Henry this is Heimdall, Long time friend and All seeing God of the Bifrost.” Emmy places a hand on Heimdalls shoulder. 

“I am in need of refuge.” Heimdall looked at the King. Henry raised a brow.

“Your welcome here for as long as you want. Vee!” Henry called his sister over who was watching with big eyes at the powerful god.  “Ready a room please.” Henry asked softly. 

“Yes of course, it's an honor.” Vee Squealed at Emmy who chucked. 

“I am in desperate need of Allies I fear, I am most welcome to see you friend. “ Emmy smiled at Heimdall. “Here come sit with us.” Emmy took Henry hand and lead the men to the small table they were at before. 

Heimdall told them everything Loki had done so far, blocking the borders and calling all people back to Asgard.

“Asgard needs us, we are their big crop trader.” Henry frowns looking at Emmy who was plowing her hands through her hair. 

“I won't doubt that he will press everyone else to the same, Everyone owes favors to Asgard, he means to make Alfheim turn against me in need of trade.” Henry rubbed Emmys back softly. 

“We have strong ties, not everyone will roll over so easily and as for the people, they do not take to Bullies.” Henry reassured her. 

“No matter what he does we need a plan.” Emmy says looking to Heimdall. 

“I have a plan, but it will not be ease and this will most definitely turn Loki for the worst.” Heimdall pour a cup of tea. “We need to bring Thor home.” Heimdall looked to Emmy who took a swallow. 

“You mean to threaten his crown... If Thor comes home and challenges Loki...” Emmy started. 

“Loki can't legally start a war if the title of King is challenged. If Thor can stall him long enough maybe he will be able to see reason.” Heimdall said.

“Or Thor will take over and it won't matter.” Emmy said frowning. 

“Thor should have taken the throne. The Norns wanted it so, something evil happened.” Heimdall leaned over to Emmy. “This wasn't the way things should have unraveled, a magic stronger then I have seen changed the fates.”  Emmy gasp.

“And you don't know?” She was shocked.

“Not many can but there is way to hide from me. Only Odin has done it wasn’t him.” Heimdall sipped his tea and Emmy looked at Henry and touch his hand reassuringly.

“I glad things unfolded the way it did, I am happier here then I ever have been.” Emmy says solemnly easing the small pang of anxiety he felt.

“I know.” Heimdall Winked at Emmy. SHe laughed and relaxed some, she was happy to have a familiar and trusted friend on her side. 

“So how do we processed, Thor was banished wasn't he?” Henry Rubbed his beard and Heimdall smiled.

“How do you fancy a trip to Midgard Emmy?” Heimdall asked.

“Can you travel without the key to Bifrost?” Emmy asked frowning.

“Emmy, The norns blessed me with the gift of Bifrost... They didn't we stole the key to me.” He says, Emmy takes a breath before grinning. Loki was surely a fool. 

“When?” She she could contain her excitement . 

“Two days. It's time our friend returns.” Heimdall and Emmy smiled at one another and Henry watched happy to have a solid plan and to have Emmy so happy reuniting with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOR YESSSSS!  
> Wedding Planning   
> WAR!   
> Stay tuned for more soon...


	14. Midgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you left me out there alone  
> I was waiting for you to come back and take me home  
> Just like lost and found  
> I was hoping you'd come back for me  
> Just like lost and found  
> If you never came back I'd need someone who deserved me  
> Turn my world upside down  
> The day that you left me around  
> For lost and found  
> For lost and found..."  
> Lost and Found - Pia Mia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Its been too long friends.

Henry and Emmy sat in Emmy's room, laying lazy with each other on her settee. They had finished dinner and were sipping a light mead relaxing for the evening. Henry stroked Emmy's calf as she laid her legs over his lap.

“Have you been to Midgard?” Henry asked Emmy thinking of tomorrow.

“Few times. Many, many, many years ago I when I ran with the warriors three. We used to hunt on other realms and such. We stayed under cover... Well some of us did. Thor is known on Midgard already not for nothing.” Emmy smiling of fond memories. Henry chuckled confused. “He was showing off his hammer to the vikings and ended up in some odd worship and I think an orgy but to be honest all I saw was him running out of a Scandinavian camp with his pants around his ankles.” Emmy giggles and blushes. “That is Thor, his a meathead really, I don't know where his reputation of being _Mighty Thor_ came from, he is just a jolly giant.” Emmy sips her glass looking at Henry who  soaked in her words, loving to her so relaxed even with all that had gone down, she was still able to just be with Henry. “Have you?” Emmy asks sitting up to listen.

“I go every few years, I like the literature - as you know. I only go to visit and see what the humans make, they are fascinating. One day I Hope to be allies with them... If they ever stop looking at only them self and realize the worlds around them.” Henry hand never stopped moving as he spoke, he rubbed soothing patterns into her skin.  

“Will you come with Heimdall and I?” Emmy asks and Henry still his hands and looks over to her, her strawberry curls were brushed back and he had long shed all his extra clothes, merely sitting in his under shirt and simple black pants. Emmy sat her glass down and crawled over to him, straddling his waist , locking her arms around his neck to play with the curly ringlets at the nape. “You don't have to... this... this War I started isn't on yours or Alfheim's.” Emmy bit her lips nervously.

“Emmy, you did not start anything; Loki did. You merely stood up for yourself. I am going to be your husband so whatever battles or wars you find yourself in you can be damn assured that I will be there next to you.  Your burdens are mine. As for Alfheim, well Loki also started that war. He could have just called council and worked with our realm, but he was rash and treated us as a whole, he could have handled this personally under wraps but he decided to make this a public war. Alfheim doesn't stand for bullies.” Henry hands cupped her hips softly slowly pulling her closer and closer to him.

“Henry.... I don't want to...” Emmy rolled her lip in her mouth. “ I don't want to cause strain in the realm for you, your a wonderful King, I don't want your people to have ill thoughts to you.” Emmy eyes were wide as she spoke.

“Emmy, We need nothing from Asgard. We trade for wealth not for need. It is Asgard who will suffer at the hand of their King not Alfheim. Trust me in a saying They will not be affected. Annoyed yes, but only at Loki for he closed the borders.” Henry ran a hand up her back and brushed her free flowing locks behind her ear.

“But..” Emmy started and Henry pushed forward and kiss her half parted lips. She gasped and froze as Henry ran his round over her opened bottom lip. Emmy pressed forward taking Henry hint to trust in him. In his realm and in his people. Henry felt her mind stop whirling in the anxiety wheel and turn to let him do the think for her. Emmy's chest pushed forward into his, her pink dress rubbed against his white button down. Her hands tugged at his locks  urging him closer. Henry compiled and twisted him over for his was laying over her. Her legs wrapped around his hips keeping close to her.

 

>>>>>>>

Two days came and went. Thor had joined forces was a Midgard Militia that fought enemies normal Midgardians couldn't do without special help. Heimdall had been keeping a close eye on their friend over the years. Thor had flourished, he had Major back, he was no longer the cock headed fool of his youth; but a strong kind man. In a way Odin's punishment was a good thing...

Emmy was dressed in relaxed battle gear. She wasn't expecting a fight, but she kept her twin blades snugly strapped on her back. She wore a black tunic and leather leggings that were in cased in her tall tightly laced battle boots. She was a calm warrior. Her hair was braided and weaved with beads, like she would wear them in battle. She stood in the throne room with Heimdall and Henry

Henry was in an outfit much like Emmy’s only his sword hung at his hips. His opt to not wear a crown but leave his curly strawberry hair brushed back. He watched Emmy's face closely; He could see her heart as if it was painted on her sleeve, the nervous and excited swirled in her eyes as they prepared.

“Thor is staying in a secluded compounded with his new tribe. These are  fierce warriors, we come in peace remember this. I will lend us on the  yard outside as to not spook them, Thor will see us when we come, just remain relaxed.” Heimdall looked at the couple with a small smile tugging at his yellow eyes. He wore a soft blue tunic that adorned his broad shoulders, his own sword also was strapped to his back. “You ready?” He asked and Emmy nodded quickly. “Take my hands.” he held out his large hands palm up and they both clung to him. “Don't let go.” He said before he muttered the old tongue, his eyes turned white.

The power of the Bifrost poured over them  and lifted them from Alfheim. It wasn't as smooth as the normal Bifrost, this was rough and slightly nauseating.

 

Then the color faded they stood under a blue sky. Emmy looked around and saw the modern building front of her, there was a horn blaring, telling of their arrival. She went to touch her swords but Heimdall gently pushed her hand down. A tall blonde man, followed by a build brown haired man who stayed on the blonde mans heels were the first to greet them, their guns raised at them protectively.

“We come in peace, in search of our friend!” Emmy moved around Heimdall and held her hands out to show her peace. They men stood in front of them, their gun still pointing at them unwavering even though she said peace they were untrusting if that phrase.

“Friend?” The golden haired man eyebrows knotted up, The man behind him bounced between the travelers, while his face was a mask his blue eyes shone with intrigue.

“How the hell did you get passed my force field?” A man flew down in a red suit groaning. Emmy opened her mouth when a crack of lighting pulsed in her heart making all her words fall flat.

“Lemon!” A thunderous voice came shouting out as he landed in front of her his hammer falling to the ground.

“Brother!” Emmy cried. Thor engulfed her small frame, her legs hardly even wrapping around his middle.

“Wait brother?” She heard a voice pipe up that she ignored. Emmy pulled back and grabbed Thor's face as she grinned with her teeth showing.

“Oh I missed you Thor!” She cried out and kissed both of his cheeks.

“Oh Lemon it's been too long.” Thor squished her tightly.

“Can some please explain what in the hell is happening?” The man in the red suit asked.

“We are here to bring Thor home.” Henry piped up.Thor frown for a moment and tilted his head to see around Emmy.

“King Augustine?” Thor looked beyond Emmy to the Elf king.

“King?” The Brown hair man with the curious blue eyes questioned from behind Thor.

“So these are friends- not a threat?” The blonde man asked and Thor tore his eyes from the elf King and looked at the other man.

“Oh Please put your guns away, this is my sister!” Thor shouted harshly. They pocketed  their gun but still stood in defense.

“Thor a lot has happened since you left.” Emmy eyes shone distraught.

“Come inside we'll talk.” Thor didn’t put her down but slung her onto his back like he did when they were kids.  Emmy turned back to Henry and grinned. Her heart bursting. Henry saw it in her aura, her only family reunited with her finally. If it was another man he would have been concerned with how she clung to him but it was Thor and all the stories she told were of only a best friend and brother in arms. This was her only family and he was happy to welcome that for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SQuueeek ! Alittle Avenger Cameo!  
> Next chapter Coming Soon!


End file.
